


Not Like the Movies (Carlisle Cullen Love Story)

by Octobercries95



Series: Not Like the Movies [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Pre-Twilight, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobercries95/pseuds/Octobercries95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear the word fashion you think about Paris or New York; you would never think of Forks, Washington. But Hazel Violet Green knew it was the place for her. While in her New York apartment she realized just how uncomfortable she felt. She needed and desperately wanted change. So looking at a map, late at night, she came across Forks, Washington. She immediately fell in love with the name. Something about the name just…drew her in.<br/>It had been three months since Esme had cheated on Carlisle. The fact that she had cheated wasn’t what hurt him the most; it was the fact that she had been committing the act in their his home. What really tore his heart out was when she looked at him with blood.red.eyes. Out of his children the ones who took it the hardest was Rosalie and Alice. Alice felt guilty because she didn’t see it. Rosalie was crushed because the person she idolized betrayed her. Carlisle tried to stay strong for his children but they could see the change in him. His smile never reached his eyes; they dimmed. It was like his face really showed his age now. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were starting their junior year, while Edward and Alice were starting their sophomore year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I looked around at my new home. The last box was set on the floor. I never realized how empty a house looked when you first move in. I flipped my wrist looking at my watch 2:13 it read. I guess I should head to bed. After locking the door I plugged in the blow up mattress and waited.

“I should make a list,” I thought rummaging around my purse for a pen and a piece of paper or a note pad. Pumping my fist in triumph I quickly jotted down what I would need.

What The House Needs:

  * Furniture



-         Couch

-         Bed( Two: Queen sized and guest bed)

-         Desks (three or four)

-         Table (dining room, kitchen, coffee, and one for bed room)

-         Night stand

-         Dressers

-         Vanity

-         Mirrors (preferably 6-7 feet tall)

-         Closet units

-         File cabinet

-         lamps

 

  * Appliances



-         Televisions

-         Microwave

-         Stove

-         Refrigerator

-         Gaming Consoles

-         Computer (desk top and laptop)

-         Phones(two home and two cell phones)

-         Washer and Dryer

-         Blender

-         Kitchen Aid

-         Dishes

-         Toaster

Anything else that pops into mind

 

Yawning I put the list beside my temporary bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and dug through boxes to find an outfit after brushing my teeth. Thank god the water and heat was on or I would be screwed. Realizing I didn’t have a car I called a taxi to head to Port Angels. After paying the cab driver I headed inside the dealership already knowing what car I wanted.

“Hello Miss,” The man, John, asked.

“Hello,” I smiled softly in a friendly gesture, “I’m looking for a new car.”

“Okay what are you interested in?” John stated to lead me to the car lot. I stopped in my smile brightening, “There is no need for that I already know what car I want sir. I would like a Chevy Camaro please; preferably blue.” Without another word John led me to his office to sign paper work. I paid the full cost of the car with my debit card because I had yet to go to the bank or ATM for cash. He shook my hand and handed me the keys to my brand new car, “It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Nodding my head in reply I hurried to the hardware store to order everything I needed as far as appliances went. For some of the furniture I ordered from IKEA the other furniture I was going to design because I knew EXACTLY what I wanted. Before it got too late I headed to Lowes and got the paint colors that I had finally decided on. 

Two days later after getting most of my house set up I decided to the mall. The mall, thank god, wasn’t terribly crowded. It was mostly filled with teenagers who were doing their back to school shopping. I quickly noticed that the selection for stores was slim. Though they did have a White House | Black Market; a store I absolutely adored. IAs I was browsing through the racks of clothes I was startled by a squeal. Clutching my heart I turned around only to be ~~attacked~~ hugged by a blur of shortness.

“Oh My GOD,” the girl squealed, “YOU’RE Hazel Green.” She released her death grip on me stepping back so I could see her fully. She was short, pale with a pixie like hair cut. But I couldn’t help think she was adorable. “I’m Alice.”

“Well hi Alice,” I giggled pulling her into another hug, “It’s wonderful to meet you. I’m guessing you’re a fan?” She nodded her head excitedly before calling over a girl a little older than her.

“Rose, Rose come over here.”

“What Alice,” a tallish golden haired blonde walked over with an aggravated look on her face.

“Look,” was all Alice answered. I couldn’t stop the amused look that came to my face as I looked between the two.

“What. Whatever you’re excited about probably isn’t that interesti-,” She froze when her topaz eyes landed on me.

“I know right,” Alice giggled.

“I love your clothes,” The blonde, Rose, blurted out. I found this quite entertaining because she was wearing one of my dresses. It looked better on her than it did when it was modeled during New York’s fashion week. She walked closed her heels clicking.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan,” I smiled softly pulling her into a hug like I had Alice, “Tell me what your name is darling?”

“Rose , Rosalie Hale.”

“It’s nice to meet you Rosalie and Alice.” Alice’s smile brightened as she realized I hadn’t forgotten her. A small smile also made its way to Rosalie’s face; something I could tell wasn’t there often. “Would you two like to talk over coffee? I saw a Starbucks not too far from here.”

“That would be great,” Alice replied almost as soon as the words had left my mouth. Rosalie nodded; seemingly unsure about something, like she was fighting with herself. The girls had their own car so I met them at Starbucks. They beat me there and were seating in a booth near the back with drinks already in hand. They also had a drink for me; which caught me by surprise because I could see that it was what I usually order.

“I read somewhere that you like it,” Alice answered my unasked question seeing the confused look on my face.

“Well that makes sense.” I took a sip of the delicious treat. Over coffee I got to know my two fans more. I learned that Alice was, heavily, into fashion; anything from home décor to clothes. Rosalie wasn’t into fashion as much as Alice but when it came to clothes watch out, because she knew her stuff. After about an hour or two they both said that they had to go but gave me their phone numbers and address because they wanted to model clothes for me and see my new ideas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had officially been two weeks since I moved to Forks and everything was not in its place and organized. With all the peacefulness I could concentrate and get my thoughts onto paper without having to hear someone arguing or moaning, trust me it’s quite aggravating to hear. I was about to make breakfast when I heard

 **** _“You better run, you better do what you can_  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right”

“Hello,” I asked quickly answering my phone cutting off Fall out boys beat it.

“Hey, Hazel its Alice,” her whimsical voice chimed in my ear.

“Oh, hey what’s up,” I smiled rummaging through my fridge for food.

“Rose and I were wondering if you wanted to come over today.”

“Yeah sure when would you like me to come.”

“Now.”

“Oh well okay,” I laughed not expecting that, “Let me get dressed and I’ll be there in a few.” She said bye and we hung up. I went to my closet and pick out. Getting in my brand new Camaro I put her address into my GPS. The estimated time was ten minutes away so I didn’t have to drive THAT far. When I arrived there I was absolutely stunned. The house was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of a magazine. I pressed the clicker to lock my car, still in a daze, and walked up to the large door. Before I could even knock it opened before me and Alice was, once again, hugging me tightly.

“Hello again Alice,” I giggled hugging her back. She released me leading me into the house. Upon entering I saw Rosalie coming out of a door, which I’m guessing was the garage.

“Hello Rosie,” I smiled walking over to her hugging her like I had at the store.

“Hey, what are you doing here,” she asked surprised.

“Well I was going to make breakfast but Alice called me and asked me to come over. SO here I am?” At the mention of breakfast my tummy grumbled from the neglect I had put it through. Alice giggled and that rare smile appeared on Rosalie’s face.

“We have food in the kitchen,” Rosalie offered pointing to the beautiful kitchen. My mouth dropped causing them both to giggle. My fingers danced against the granite counter.

“It’s so beautiful; the whole house is,” I said looking over at the two, “Do you live here alone?”

“No,” they answered at the same time; they looked at each other before Rose took over, “We live here with our adoptive father and siblings my twin, Jasper, Emmett; Alice’s brother, and Edward Cullen, also Alice’s brother. Our father’s name is Carlisle.”

“Oh,” I nodded, “Okay. Do you guys want me to make you something to eat? Surely you’re hungry.”

“We already ate,” Alice replied quickly, almost suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. Alice helped me find the pots, pans, skillets, and silverware. I was going to make an omelet. I started to hum and finished my omelet, not realizing I had an audience. A high pitched, girlish squeal passed through my lips when I saw the people that had been added while I was in la la land. The big burly one chuckled, which cause Rose to slap him on the arm.

“Ow,” he pouted childishly. I giggled looking everyone over. Alice stepped beside me also giggling, “Hazel this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.” I stepped around the counter and pulled Emmett into a hug. He hugged me back lifting me up a little.

“It’s nice to meet you to Emmett.” I did the same with Jasper and Edward. Edward was a little more reluctant to hug me. And I didn’t fail to notice the shock look that came across his face when I pulled Jasper into a hug. But again I said nothing. They were just adding more proof onto my theory; their vampires. I mean it’s really not that shocking to me because well, vampires LOVE fashion and having the latest fashion. So a lot of my clientele are vampires. I know more than I let on because showing knowledge leads to trouble. Just look at Galileo. He was almost killed for showing his knowledge. No I’d let them tell me when they were ready.

“When’s Carlisle going to be home,” Rosalie asked Edward.

“An hour or two if there is no trouble at the hospital.” While they talked I finished off my omelet because it was small.

“I love your outfit by the way,” Rosalie said bringing me back to Earth.

“Why thank you Rosie,” I smiled putting my dishes in the sink and washing them, “It’s one of my newer creations.” I walked over to the couch sinking down in it. Alice sat in front of me and Rosalie next to me on my right. Jasper sat on my left, Emmett sat next to Alice on the floor, and Edward sat in the recliner sort of secluded from us but still close.

“So,” Alice started bringing my attention to her, “Why did you move here from New York?” I chuckled knowing that someone would ask me this, “Well, as much as I love New York, it’s too loud and it is really hard for me to concentrate on my designs when I hear people screaming at each other through my walls. The air was also bad for my immune system. Plus I love the scenery here.” Rosalie nodded seeming to understand how I felt perfectly. Alice’s face scrunched up in disagreement causing me to laugh, “I see you disagree.”

“Why not Milan or Paris or London,” she asked dramatically.

“That was a thought but it seemed so cliché.”

“Where are you from,” Jasper asked cutting into the conversation. Once again I could see the surprise cross Edward’s features.

“Virginia but I grew up in Alabama,” I said with a small smile. The memories from my childhood weren’t that found but I didn’t want them to know that. “Where are you from Jasper?” I guess they weren’t expecting that question because brief panic came to Edward’s eyes and Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett visibly tensed. I knew that Rosalie and Jasper couldn’t be blood relatives because of their voices. When Jasper actually talked and was comfortable he had a faint southern accent. Rosalie’s accent was nowhere near southern. 

“I don’t remember my childhood,” jasper muttered his accent suddenly gone. I put my hand on his arm rubbing it softly trying to make him feel more comfortable. The conversation soon went back to me- well fashion. The boys were about to leave until they learned that I was the one who designed most of their clothes. They added another thing to my list of suspicions because most teenage boys at least new where they got their clothes from. They didn’t even know that. However it seemed I wasn’t the only suspicious one because I noticed Edward’s glare as he tried to read me? I don’t know but his eyes would narrow at me throughout the conversation when I wasn’t looking at him. It was kind of creepy that he was staring at me, constantly. It was the first time in years that I had felt that uncomfortable. The boys eventually left to so random things while Rosalie, Alice, and I talked about fashion.

“So what new designs do you have,” Rosie asked.

“Oh and do you have them with you if you do,” Alice added. I looked at the bemused by their questions, “Yes and yes. I’ll go get them.” I got up grabbing my keys so I’d be able to get into my car. When I opened the door I almost ran into a blonde haired ~~god~~ man. Confusion dawned on his features as he looked at me just as shocked.

“Who are you,” his voice matched his looks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Who are you,” his voice matched his looks.

“I’m Hazel Violet Green. I’m sorry to intrude Alice and Rosalie invited me over,” I said fighting down the blush that was making its way to my cheeks. He was utterly sexy. No other way to describe him. When I looked back up to his once golden topaz eyes were now dark brown; maybe even black.

“Weren’t his eyes just golden,” I asked myself mentally, “Maybe I’m seeing things.” He stared at me for a few minutes before speaking, “It’s alright. I’m Carlisle Cullen. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Green.” I held out my hand for him to shake, but instead he pressed his cool lips to the back of it before stepping passed me to get inside of his house. Remembering what I was doing I walked out to my car and grabbed the worn leather binder. There were papers sticking out and ink stains on it Alice it from my hands; spreading its contents on the floor.

“I like this one,” Rosalie pointed to a Victorian styled dress that had a modern spin on it.

“I love this one,” Alice held up a picture of a blue one shoulder top that was paired with white skinny jeans and black heels.

“They aren’t that great,” I mumbled blushing.

“What are you talking about! These are amazing,” Rosie said. Alice held up a design that was one of my favorites. It was a wedding dress that was an off white color. The top was tastefully decorated and the belt was jewel incrusted.  It was also strapless and sleeveless.

“Do you think you could design a dress for me or a shirt? I’ll pay you.” Rosalie asked looking up the slew of designs. I chewed my lip mentally going over my schedule.

“Yeah, I think I can do that….when do you want them? What do you want me to design?”

“Two shirts, a skirt, a dress, and shoes.”  I nodded jotting it down on my note pad.

“Alice would you like something,” I asked. She nodded asking for a dress, two skirts, four shirts, and shoes. The sun started to set so I figured it was time for me to go. I said goodbye to the boys, getting a hug from Emmett, and hugging Rosie and Alice.

 

Carlisle Cullen sat in his study taking large, unneeded, breaths. Never had he smelled blood so tempting, so sweet in his three hundred sixty-one years of living. Hazel Violet Green smelled like a fresh baked apple pie with French vanilla ice cream. And when she opened the door Carlisle knew he had found his singer. Dread coursed through him. Dread from the thought of slipping and killing her. Yes, the man gifted with self-control; Carlisle Cullen was scared of killing her. His years of control could go to hell if he wasn’t careful. However his joy was slowly pushing those thoughts away. Happiness, an emotion that he had been void of, consumed his whole being; he would have the chance of being with someone after Esme. Deep in thought Carlisle didn’t notice Jasper sitting in front of his desk.

“Carlisle,” Jasper’s southern voice brought him back to Earth.

“Yes, Jasper,” Carlisle asked his voice quiet as if he didn’t want others to hear his conversation even though his study was sound proof.

“Are you…okay,” he asked; being the first to ask in months.

“I think everything will get better son.”

 

“Hello,” I asked answering my phone.

“Ms. Green,” My assistant Jesse said.

“Jesse it’s good to hear from you,” I smiled, “What can I help you with?”

“Well I just got a call from the contractor and he said that the shop in Port Angels is ready for stocking.”

“Really, that’s wonderful. Will the shipment be here soon?”

“I will be arriving with the shipment in a day,” Jesse said.

“Thank you for doing this for me Jesse; you really didn’t have to move down here,” I poured the noodles I had been making into a colander. My tummy was growling from the anticipation of getting food. The last time I had eaten was this morning at the Cullen’s house.

“You’ve done a lot for me this is the least I could do for you.”

“I still feel the need to thank you. I don’t want you to get some sleep so you can catch your flight so good night Jesse.”

“Good night doll face.” I hung up putting my phone on the counter as I grabbed a bowl. Sitting on the couch I put the bowl of spaghetti beside me and opened my laptop. I had an e-mail from Forks High School and La Push High School. Now I know you’re wondering why I would have messages from some small town high school. But the answer to that is that I volunteer. I also make costumes for the theater and dance programs.  Forks wanted me to help out with their arts classes. La Push basically wanted the same thing; seems like word has spread pretty fast that I was in town. Monday would be my first day as a volunteer at Forks; I would be at Forks Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I would be La Push Tuesday and Thursday.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday, the next day, came quicker than I thought it would. It felt like I had only gotten a minute of sleep. The ringing of my phone startled me causing me to fall to the floor. Grumbling I picked up my phone answering it, “Hello?”

“Where are you,” Jesse’s voice came through.

“At home why,” I asked yawning.

“You do realize you have forty minutes to get to be in Port Angels for you meeting at you store right?”

“What! Are you serious? What time is it?” I scrambled to get out of the death trap known as my blanket. My digital clock’s blue lights read 9:50, “Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!” I hung up my phone rushing to the bathroom. After quickly brushing my teeth I got dressed in my grey trouser pants, white sleeveless top, royal blue cardigan, and slipped on my black heels. Grabbing my keys and clutch I left. I arrived in front of my new store fairly quickly; Jesse met me at my car opening my door for me when I parked.

“Three minutes to spare; you’re cutting it close Haze. Luckily the diva himself hasn’t arrived,” Jesse said handing me a vanilla bean frappuccino, “Nice outfit by the way. I love that shade of red on you.” Taking a sip of my drink I let my eyes wander around my new store. It was exactly what I envisioned. Everything was so open, inviting, and bright.

“So how do you like everything? You gave me the plans but I kind of tweaked them a little bit,” Jesse followed behind me; the click of my heels echoing throughout the empty space, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s wonderful, I love it,” I answered quickly. From behind me I heard a scoff of disgust. There stood Miguel Gregor. He was a fashion critic and designer. Smiling, in spite of my company, I greeted him, “Miguel! How are you?”

“I am well. Tell me, my dear, why would you come to some shithole place like this? No well known fashion designer would set up shop here,” He, Miguel, back-handedly insulted me, “But if it helps the dirty faced natives look better I suppose I will stay.” You know that little voice in the back of your head that stop you from doing something that you know is wrong? Well mine was telling me to deck him in the face; Jesse could sense this, I guess, and jumped in drawing Miguel’s attention to him.

“Mister Gregor, how much of your collection would you like to be stocked in our inventory?”

“The newest of my collection; Miguel Anthony Gregor IV.”  Yes you heard right. He is so narcissistic and egotistical that he names _ALL_ his collections after himself. Jesse, being the professional he is, wrote all this down looking attentive.

“Who else will you be selling?” Miguel followed me to my office; sitting in the chair across from mine he propped his feet on my desk.

“Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, my collections, and some others,” I clenched my fist as I, too, sat in a chair. He nodded yet said nothing.

 

It was Monday morning, four days after my meeting with Miguel. I was getting ready for my first day assisting classes at Forks. The school never gave me a dress code so I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a nice shirt, and a pair of nice heels. Getting to the school was relatively easy;seeing as my house wasn’t that far away. I parked the car next to a Jeep and grabbed my bag as I walked towards the school. Curious eyes followed my every move as I made my way into the office.

“Hello,” The woman behind the desk smiled.

“Hello,” I smiled back holding out my hand for her to shake, “I’m Hazel Green. I’m here to help some the teachers.” The woman’s jaw dropped as she shook my hand; starstruck I guess.

“Right,” she shook her head letting go of my hand snapping out of it.

“Here is your badge and room numbers. I would like to say it is an honor to meet you.” A blush worked it’s way up to my cheeks, “Oh, you’re too kind.” I left the office looking at the piece of paper that held the rooms I was suppose to help and on what days. In that moment I realized that I had no idea where I was supposed to be.

“Hazel,” a voice from behind me said; turning around I saw Jasper standing there.

“Hey Jasper,” I hugged him softly, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m fine and you ma’am,” a smile, something that was rare to his beautiful face, graced his features.

“Lost,” I laughed looking back down at my paper. Peering down at it Jasper recognized the numbers. Instead of telling me he took my hand and led me to a classroom on the second floor.

“Here you are ma’am.”

“Thank you Jasper,” I smiled softly and headed into the classroom. There was a man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

“May I help you,” The man asked standing up from his desk. I held out my hand to shake, “Yes I’m Hazel you’re assistant for the day.”

“Ah yes, nice to meet you Hazel I’m Mr. Prat.” he gave me a firm handshake before letting go. Mr. Prat and I didn’t get a chance to chat for long because the bell rang. I was shock to see not only jasper in this class but Emmett also. He just doesn’t strike me as an artsy type of guy. When the door shut and the late bell rang I could feel all the curious gazes on me. Believe it or not it made me nervous.

“Alright class I know you’re all wondering who this is- “ He was cut off.

“I know who that is,” a girl with brown hair said loudly, “That’s Hazel Green the fashion designer.”

As soon as she said that whispers began to fill the class and I even saw some students pull out their phones, probably to text their friends.

“She is here to assist me with class,” Mr. Pratt said gaining control of the class, “As Jessica has so kindly pointed out she is a fashion designer; so she does know what she’s talking about and doing. Now I let her tell you a few things about herself” With a smile I nervously began to speak, “Good Morning everyone as stated before I am Hazel Green; but please don’t feel the need to treat me any different because I’m really not. I’m just here to help out in whatever way I can...is there any questions?”


	5. Chapter 5

With a smile I nervously began to speak, “Good Morning everyone as stated before I am Hazel Green; but please don’t feel the need to treat me any different because I’m really not. I’m just here to help out in whatever way I can...are there any questions?” Most of the classes hands shot up; some waving their hands enthusiastically.

 

“Yes you,” I pointed to the girl who had spoken before, “ummm?”

 

“Jessica Stanley,” she smiled brightly.

 

“Yes Jessica,” I asked my nerves calming down.

 

“Why did you move here? I mean I would love to move away from here to somewhere like New York.” People in the class nodded in agreement obviously thinking I was crazy.

 

“Well Jessica it was had to come up with designs and inspiration for them. The city is loud and at times it gets overbearing. Plus Forks has beautiful scenery.” She nodded satisfied with my answer. Another girl raised her hand. She was a typical prep; dyed blonde hair, short skirt, heels on, and a shirt she thought matched but really didn’t.

 

“Yes,” I asked her.

 

“I was reading Miguel Gregor’s new blog post,” her annoying nasally voice started, “And he said that you’re leaving the fashion business; is that true?” The way that she said the question was in a condescending tone; like she knew she was right and was just airing my dirty laundry.

 

“Of course not,” I stated after a few moments; my voice overly sweet, “If I stopped making my clothes how else would people like you know how to dress?” Mr.Prat choked on his coffee while most of the class tried to stifle their laughs. Though Emmett’s booming laughter was heard and Jasper was covering his face as he silently shook with laughter; making me smile. The girl, whose name I’d failed to catch, looked down in embarrassment.

 

“I think that’s enough questions for Miss Green,” Mr. Prat jumped in. I nodded going to sit at a table in the back of the room.

 

“Today class I would like you to pick an era in United States history where you found the most beauty. Now the beauty could be anything; nature, fashion, industry, patriotism, etiquette. Then at the end of the week I want you to present them. You may use any materials you want. Paint, colored pencils, chalk, markers, crayons, etc.” With that Mr. Prat sat back down signaling that he was finished speaking. The students dispersed; some forming little social groups, some getting supplies, and some sitting alone thinking. I, too, pulled out a sketchpad and started to sketch the 20s. I had always loved the men’s fashion and the mobs. Fedoras were probably my favorite thing. They gave a man an aura of mystery. Deep in my work I didn’t notice the overly large boy in front of me. He cleared his throat causing me to look up, “Yes Emmett?”

 

“I don’t know what would be best for my drawing,” he confided.

 

“What’s your idea?”

 

“Log cabin surrounded by big trees.”

 

“What’s your era,” I asked curiously with a soft smile.

 

“1930s.” Thinking I envisioned all the possibilities, “Use colored pencil but use light strokes to give it touches of color, don’t overwhelm it or you’ll lose the message.” A child-like smile came to his face as he nodded going back to his seat next to Jasper. I surveyed the class to see if anyone else needed help. Jessica had her hand raised.

 

“Yes Jessica,” I asked bending over to her height.

 

“Does this look okay,” she asked showing me her sketch. It was the 21st century. It was obvious to me that she didn’t really think about this assignment deeply.

“Jessica,” I started taking it into my hands, “Did you really think about this assignment?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“What is beautiful, to you, about the 21st century?”

 

“Well we have cell phones and television and malls. I mean what was so great about the other eras,” she stated. I held my tongue wondering when the youth of America started to get so stupid. Sighing I didn’t answer her and went to the front of the classroom, “Everyone.” The class stopped what they were doing and looked at me, even Mr. Prat.

 

“How many of you are doing the 1990s to now; raise your hand please.” Most of the classes hands went up causing my frustration to raise. I heard Mr. Prat sigh in disappointment. He thought they would have grasped the concept of this project but the didn’t.

 

“Jasper,” I said getting the class to train their eyes on him, “What era did you chose?”

 

“1860s ma’am,” the slight southern drawl completely confirmed my suspicion.

 

“And why did you choose the 1860s?” Jasper paused for a moment to figure out how he was going to word his thoughts into making sense, “The 1860s was a time when the newly formed United States were fighting. The fighting, obviously, led to the civil war. In these times a great amount of patriotism was shown to each side regardless of what they were fighting for.” I looked at Mr. Prat with a wide smile on my face.

 

“Thank you Jasper, Emmett, and Angela for understanding the meaning of this assignment.” With that I was done speaking and walked over to speak with Mr. Prat.

 

“Mr. Prat,” I whispered to get his attention, “I would like to propose an idea to you.” He smiled giving me his undivided attention, “I would like to make a school wide challenge.”

 

“Of what,” he asked my proposal peaking his interest.

 

“Challenge the student body to go a whole week without using their cellphones or ipods. They can only use their cellphones to call their parents and they have to film themselves for this week. Like a documentary. The student who uses their cellphone the least will win a prize,” I said hoping it would sound like a good idea.

 

“That’s an interesting idea. I’ll ask the principal, but you’ll have to find someone to sponsor this prize.”

 

“If a girl wins she’ll win a 250 dollar shopping spree in my new store; if a boy wins he’ll win my old car. It’s already paid off not anything fancy.” He nodded liking my idea and wrote down a note. I returned back to my seat and started on a costume sketch that Jasper and Emmett given me an idea for. First block soon came to an end and the rest of my classes went relatively smooth. It soon came time for lunch and I had no idea where to go.

 

“Miss Green,” Mr. Prat said, “You can go eat lunch in the cafeteria.” I nodded putting my sketch book back into my purse leaving the class. To my surprise Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me.

 

“Well hello boys,” I smiled, “To what do I owe this pleasure.” Emmett’s smile showed off his pearly white teeth and dimples.

 

“Well,” he started mimicking Jasper’s accent, “We couldn’t let a pretty lady like you walk these hallways alone.” He tipped an imaginary hat; making me giggle.

 

“Why thank you,” I giggled harder. Jasper cracked a wide smile offering his arm to me. Taking it he and Emmett started to lead me to the cafeteria. There was a table in the back that held the rest of the Cullen children. Alice’s face lit up upon seeing me.

 

“Good afternoon,” I smiled to them all.

 

“Hi Hazel,” Alice looked like she was about to burst.

 

“You look amazing Alice,” I smiled at her, “And you as well Rosie.”

 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Rosie chimed in. Jasper pulled out a seat for me. I thanked him as I sat down putting my purse on the table.

 

“Do you not have any food,” Edward, who had been extremely quiet, asked.

 

“Jesse’s bringing me food.” He nodded seemingly satisfied by that answer.

 

“So,” Alice started drawing my attention to her, “When will your store open?”

 

“I was thinking Friday or Saturday; I haven’t fully decided yet.” Her asking about my store reminded me of the sketch I was working on. I pulled the pad out of my purse and went back to sketching my new design idea, also writing the names of the models I thought would be perfect for them. You see I don’t use supermodels that often. I usually use ordinary people off the streets because when you put a supermodel on the runway it’ll lower a girl’s self esteem. And I don’t want to do that. My pencil flew out of my hand when something poked my side; making me let out a startled squeak. Emmett’s boisterous laugh filled the cafeteria, “I’m sorry. Haha I didn’t mean to scare you.” I giggled picking my pencil up, “It’s cool Em; what can I help you with?”

 

“I was just wondering what you were doing?”

 

“If you must know,” I said faking annoyance, “I’m sketching my new costume line. You and Jasper gave me the inspiration I needed.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jasper chided playfully. I pushed him lightly putting my stuff back in my bag. My phone started to ring so I answered it, “Hello?”

 

“Hey doll face,” Jesse’s voice rang, “I’m outside with a frappe and bacon cheese burger.”

 

“I love you so much,” I laughed getting up.

 

“I knew you would.” I hung up the phone rolling my eyes at him.

 

“I’ll be right back you guys.”

 

 

~Jasper Point of View~

(I know this is long overdue)

Since meeting Hazel Green I felt a pull towards her. For a human her blood didn’t attract me. Edward was giving me hell for it. He didn’t like that the rest of the family was getting attached to her; even Carlisle, only I knew that though. I could feel his love for her whenever she was mentioned around the house I would feel the surge of love. Edward was the only one that had a problem with her. I guess the reason why I felt so attached to her was because she reminded me of my mother.

 

“Jasper,” Edward’s voice snapped.

 

“Yes,” I looked at him; we were currently at home the school day had long since ended.

 

“It’s not safe to be around her; especially with you being the newest to the diet,” He scolded as if I were a child.

 

“Fuck off Edward,” Rosalie came to my defense.

 

“You know it’s true Rosalie! Jasper isn’t stable enough to be around her!” He talked about me like I was a mental patient.

 

“I feel no need or want to drain her,” I shouted standing up to look him in the eyes. Our eyes narrowed at each other; both our bodies stiff with anticipation of the other attacking.

 

“Enough,” Carlisle’s voice sounded from the stairs. He had, obviously, heard us arguing.

“Now someone calmly tell me what’s going on,” He commanded in an eerily calm voice.

 

“Edward doesn’t like that Jasper is around Hazel so much; he thinks Jasper’s going to slip and ruin what we’ve built so far,” Alice chimed before Edward or I could. Carlisle sighed walking over to the dining room table taking a seat. He gestured for everyone to have a seat as well. Once we were all seating he spoke; his voice quiet but stern, “Edward you have to have faith in your brother. Though Jasper is new to the diet he is strong. And there was a time when you slipped too.” That knocked Edward down a few pegs.

“Furthermore, I think it will be good for Jasper to build a bond with her because, well, that’s for another time.” Edward’s jaw clenched, “Carlisle, Jasper isn’t safe. He could snap; you’ve smelled her! He probably can barely control himself.” I stood up knocking the chair over.

 

“For your information Edward,” I spat my hands gripping the wood table, “Her blood doesn’t tempt me. She reminds me of my mother; my birth mother. I could never kill her!” With that I stormed out of the house. When I finally stopped running I realized I was in front of a house; not just any house but Hazel’s house. I could see her bedroom window and noticed the light was still on. I rang the doorbell my hair dripping from the rain. A half sleep Hazel answered the door; she was rubbing one of her eyes with her fist yawning.

 

“Jasper,” she yawned, “What are you doing out in the rain at 2 in the morning.” She didn’t give me a chance to answer, “Come in sweetheart.” I smiled walking into her nicely decorated house. She sat on the couch patting the spot next to her.

“So tell me, Jasper, what are you doing here so late?” When I sat down she started to towel my wet hair.

 

“I...I just needed to see you,” I whispered slightly embarrassed.

 

“Well I’ll call Carlisle to let him know you’re here okay?” I nodded looking at her retreating back, “Okay.”

 

“Hello,” she said quietly, “Carlisle this is Hazel I just wanted to let you know that Jasper is here. Is it alright that he stay? I don’t want you or him out in this weather at this time of night.....okay thank you. Have a good night Carlisle.”

 

“I can stay,” I heard myself asked even though I had heard both ends of the conversation.

 

“Yes you can stay.” She left briefly coming back with a change of clothes for me. Once I changed I sat next to her on the couch.

 

“Jasper,” Hazel whispered after a long period of silence.

 

“Yes m- I mean Hazel.”

 

“I know what you, Alice, Carlisle, Rosie, Emmett, and Edward are,” She said softly looking me in the eyes; her warm hand on my knee, “I have known for a while, about vampires. Being in the fashion business you come across many.” My unneeded breath hitched as she spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

“I know what you, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward are,” I said softly looking him in the eyes; my hand on his knee, “I have known for a while, about vampires. Being in the fashion business you come across many.” Shock crossed his face as I spoke.

 

“You,” he paused looking me hard in the eyes, “You’re not afraid?” I shook my head taking his hand in mine, “I know none of you will hurt me. I trust you Jasper.”

 

“But I could kill you,” his voice rose an octave.

 

“But you won’t Jasper, I have faith in you.” He looked away from me as if ashamed of something he’s done; or going to do. It was silent for a while.

 

“You should go to sleep. It’s getting late.” Agreeing with him I got up. Before leaving I kissed his forehead, “Goodnight.” With that I left climbing the stairs to my room. Getting under my warm blankets I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke at six forty-seven. A yawn escaped my lips as I made my way to the bathroom. I finished my morning routine and went into my closet to choose an outfit for today. I decided to wear a pair of jean shorts, hi top converse, and a striped long sleeved shirt. I also grabbed my hoodie incase I got cold.

 

“Good morning,” Jasper’s smooth voice startled me. Grabbing my chest I let out a calming breath. He chuckled looking at me amused.

 

“Good morning Jasper.” I walked towards the kitchen hoping I had enough time to eat something and get some coffee.

 

“I got you something from McDonald’s and the coffee Alice said you would like.”

 

“Why thank you Jasper that was sweet of you.” I kissed his cheek taking the bag from him. From the look on his face I could tell he would be blushing if he could. The doorbell rang and I gave Jasper a confused look; asking him with my eyes who it was. He just shrugged causing me to roll my eyes at him. I moved passed him quickly making my way to the door.

 

“Carlisle,” I greeted surprised, “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning,” he smiled.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“I’m here for Jasper.” I smacked my forehead, “Right of course. Jasper.” He was next to me within a few seconds smiling apologetically at his “father”.

 

“Thank you,” Carlisle said drawing my attention towards him.

 

“Oh it’s no problem Jasper’s wonderful,” I waved him off with a soft smile. I hugged Jasper kissing his cheek and saying good bye to him. Jasper walked to Carlisle’s black Mercedes getting into the passenger seat; leaving Carlisle and I alone.

 

“Hazel,” Carlisle said his eyes darting away from me nervously, “I was wondering if you’d...if you’d like to go to dinner with me this evening?” My cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of scarlet, “I would love to have dinner with you Carlisle.” Before I could even comprehend what was going on Carlisle kissed my cheek, “See you later.”

 

“Yeah...l-later,” I replied like a bumbling idiot in a daze. From where I was I could see Jasper’s teasing smile making me blush harder and shut my door. Classes at La Push started at seven forty-five so I decided now would be the best time to leave. I grabbed my bag, shoving my sketchbook into it, and the breakfast Jasper bought me. “I have to repay that kid later,” I thought starting up my car. Pulling into the parking lot I chose the parking spot closest to the school. Once again I could feel the eyes of the students on me. The lady in the front office had beautiful tan skin and chocolate brown eyes.

“Hello,” I smiled holding my cold vanilla bean frap between my hands.

 

“How may I help you,” she didn’t look up.

 

“I’m Hazel Green,” I said pulling the sheet I received from the La Push counsel, “I’m here for the assistant teacher job.”

 

“Oh,” her head snapped up staring at me in awe, “Miss Green! I umm here is your ID. And you’ll be helping Mr. Rusk with history. I’ll get you someone to show you around.”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Reed.”

 

“Leah,” she said getting the girl who had just walked in’s attention, “Will you show Miss Green to Mr. Rusk’s room.” That girl, Leah, nodded.

 

“Hi Leah,” I smiled taken away by her natural beauty.

 

“Hello Miss Green,” she wasn’t much of a talker but nonetheless beautiful. She led me up the stairs down the hall and to the left. Mr. Rusk was a tall stoic man. He had dark brown almost black hair. His eyes had a reddish tint to them; like someone who had just smoked weed. His iris was a grey color and once I thought about it...he looked eerily familiar.

 

“Mr. Rusk,” Leah’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts, “This is Miss Green, she’s your assistant.”

 

“Miss Green,” he said as if he knew something I didn’t, “Yes it’s wonderful to see you.”

 

“You as well,” I politely smiled.

 

“Odd,” I thought, “He said nice to see you not meet you...have I met him before? And why does he look so familiar?” Leah, feeling that her purpose was served, turned to leave. I followed her, “Leah.”

 

“Yes,” she half turned to look at me.

 

“Have you ever given any consideration to modeling?” A light blush covered her cheeks, “N-no.”

 

“Why don’t you come by my store with your mother or father. I would like you to model for me. If you’re interested please come by Saturday at eleven.” She nodded scurrying away. Sitting in the desk that I was supposed to use I felt uncomfortable alone with Mr. Rusk. My skin crawled with the burn of his gaze on me. He never spoke he just stared. Soon the bell rang and students started to floor in. I sighed in relief. Thank god I only had to stay here until lunch. The first class went by smoothly and so did the second class. It wasn’t until his third and fourth that there was a problem. It was mid-way through; this class was a block because it held his seniors. The class, even though it was two days in, was having a heated debate. The topic was about the American Revolution and whether or not the American’s were being spoiled brats.

 

“So you’re saying it was okay for the British to tax the Americans,” Sam Uley asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m saying that the American’s were long overdue for taxation and that they should of had more respect for their mother country.”

 

“That’s bull I mean what about the troops that the British sent to all the towns? Or the tax collectors?” Mr. Rusk got frustrated his face turning red; he didn’t have a comeback, “Detention Mr. Uley.”

 

“Wait a minute! He did nothing to get a detention,” my silence broken. I noticed several students jump startled by my voice.

 

“This doesn’t concern you!”

 

“No! He’s right what about the citizens that would be forced to house soldiers? Some would rape women and steal. So I think Mr. Uley has a point.” Lucky for me the bell rang signalling the end of class. I ripped up the detention slip that Joshua had written up for Sam and threw it away. I hid a smile as I made my way out the building; loving the shocked look that crossed his face. When I arrived home I pulled into my garage and quickly got into the house. There was a message on my answering machine.

 

“Hey Hazel Alice and I will be there at four to help you get ready for your date,” Rosie’s voice wafted through my house. I could hear Alice giggle in the background. A blush covered my face as a warm feeling washed over my body. With the thoughts rolling in my head I blushed harder. The doorbell brought me out of my trance.

 

“Yes,” I asked opening the door, “Oh! Hey girls.”

 

“Let’s get you ready,” Rosie barged in pushing something into my arms. Alice glided in behind her.

 

“What...what is all this,” I asked flabbergasted. Alice giggled, “To make you extra gorgeous...we know where Carlisle is taking you; so we decided to help.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you girls but,” I was cut off by Rosie.

 

“But we’re going to help now show us where your room is.” She demanded but not in a harsh was just in a no-matter-what-you-say-we’re-staying way. Sighing I led them down the hall and up the stairs to my room. I was slightly embarrassed because there were still some boxes that needed to be moved to the attic. Looking at them I rubbed my wrists dulling the phantom pains I got.

 

“Here,” Alice shoved a towel into my hands, “Go shower and wash your hair please.” Knowing I would lose in an argument over this I quickly went into the bathroom shutting the door. I had no problem with the girl’s seeing me, but there were just some things I needed to keep private. Under the warm stream of water I relaxed. “Something about Joshua Rusk makes my skin crawl. Just like my- NO!,” I thought aggravatedly shaking my head as if I were in an argument with myself, “There is no connection between those two and I need to stop thinking about that. I should be happy; after all I’m going on a date with Carlisle.” Thoughts aside I took the washcloth in my hand and began to squeeze Apple blossom scented soap on it. The next thing I know the bottle clattered to the floor; startling me and my hand was shaking.

 

“Hazel are you okay,” Rosie asked I could hear her trying to turn the doorknob.

 

“I’m fine,” I lied, “The bottle slipped out of my hand.” After that I rushed to finish in the shower almost forgetting about my hair. I wrapped the dark blue towel around my body walking out. I sat at my vanity table looking at them, “So what am I wearing?”

 

“This,” Alice pulled out a lovely off white black lace trimmed dress. Next to her Rosalie had a pair of heels with a bow tie front.

 

“You guys didn’t have to buy me a whole new outfit. I mean I’m grateful but I have clothes.”

 

“We wanted to,” Alice said, “Besides I saw this dress and thought it would look fantastic on you.” Not knowing what else to say I took the dress from Alice’s hands and headed back to the bathroom still clutching my towel tightly.

 

“Where are you-,” I shut and locked the bathroom door. Shedding the towel I put lotion and deodorant on. The dress was soft against my skin. The sleeves went passed my fingers. I reentered the room, “Sorry about that. I just like my privacy.”

 

“Right,” Rosie said dryly though there was a hint of humor in her voice, “In your haste you forgot these.” She held up a black bra and thong. Cheeks crimson I took the garments from her and scurried back into the bathroom; Alice’s giggle followed me. Once that was situated I was gently pushed down in front of the vanity. One started on my hair the other on make-up. That’s what the container Rosie put in my hands earlier was. I sat as still as I could with all the tugs and plucks.

 

“Okay open,” Alice said after a few minutes of silence. I looked like a doll. My eyes smokey and my fair skinned face framed with red curls. My lips were a darkish cherry red.

 

“Oh,” was all I could say. I was stunned. In the mirror I could see Rosie and Alice’s wide smiles.

 

“Carlisle won’t be able to keep his hands off you,” Rosie smirked winking. I looked down trying to hide my face muttering a thank you. The doorbell rang and my tummy fluttered with nerves.

 

“I’ll get it,” Alice said, “Put on your shoes and get your purse.” In a nerve filled hurry I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse Rosie’s hand.

 

“Relax. You’re gorgeous; perfect,” she reassured me, “Now let’s go make an entrance.” Rosalie walked in front of me; the only sound heard was the click of my heels against the hardwood floors. I tightly gripped the hand rail so I wouldn’t trip from nerves. Carlisle turned to face me, stopping whatever conversation he was having with Alice. His beautiful face broke into a smile.

 

“You look wonderful,” he breathed taking my hand. He was wearing black slacks and a button down light blue shirt.

 

“So do you,” I smiled brightly.

 

“Our work is done,” Alice said leaving with Rosie.

 

“Bye girls.” The called one back before peeling out of my driveway.

 

“So Dr. Cullen,” I said turning to him, “Where are we going?” He opened the car door for me.

 

“There is a restaurant in Seattle that I thought you would like.” I nodded watching the scenery pass. “Did Jasper tell him? From the way Rosie and Alice were acting I would have to guess no. So do I tell him he doesn’t have to keep up his human charade? No,” I shook my head looking at him from the corner of my eye, “That’s not something you just say on a first date.” I realized how psychotic that sounded and chuckled to myself.

 

“What’s so funny,” Carlisle smiled briefly looking me at me then back at the road.

 

“Nothing just a silly thought...So Carlisle tell me about you.”

 

“I’m twenty-seven, I’m a doctor, and I have five children,” he said, “Tell me about yourself.”

 

“I’m twenty-two, I’m a fashion designer and part time teacher’s assistant, and I have one brother.” I saw him nod but he remained quiet. Questions swirled in my mind and my throat burned; wanting to ask. We drove in a comfortable silence and arrived relatively fast. The restaurant was some French name I couldn’t pronounce. Carlisle opened my door and led us in. The matradee was a young woman who was absolutely stunning; too bad her attitude wasn’t, “Can I help you?” Unfazed Carlisle spoke as if waving her off, “Cullen party of two.” With an eye roll she led us to a secluded table and placed our menus in front of us before leaving.

 

“Why did you decide to adopt,” I asked after a long moment of silence.

 

“My ex-wife couldn’t have children so we decided to adopt. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett, Edward, and Alice were siblings. They all seemed to get along so we thought why not,” he explained unable to hide the sadness as he spoke of his previous spouse.

 

“Do you miss her,” I asked my voice like that of a small child.

 

“I would much rather be here with you than with her,” he smiled looking me in the eyes, “But to answer your question; no.” He didn’t want to disclose too much information about what had happened. And I could understand.

 

“What made you decide to go into the fashion business?” A smile formed on my face when I thought about how I had accomplished that, “My brother supported me a lot and he was interning at one of the White House Black Market headquarters and I came to visit him. Their designer happened to be there that day and saw my outfit. She asked me where I had bought it from and I told her I had designed it myself. She said she thought I had potential and to give her a call. Well,” I paused taking a sip of the water that was already on the table, “I thought it over for a couple of months and took a chance.”

 

“You’re really passionate about it,” Carlisle said softly placing his hand on mine, “Your face lights up when you talk about it.” He chuckled at the blush that formed on my cheeks.

 

“Hello,” a young woman said, “I’m Natalie and I’ll be your server today. Are you ready to order?”

 

“Yes,” Carlisle’s smooth voice answered looking at me, “What would you like to eat Hazel?”

“Umm I would like your seafood alfredo with extra parmesan on top,” I smiled.

 

“And for you sir?”

 

“I would like the lobster stuffed ravioli please and thank you,” He replied closing his menu and handed it to her along with mine. The waitress left leaving Carlisle and I alone once more.

 

“What made you want to go out with me,” I asked looking down briefly.

 

“I feel…a connection to you. You just…something about you draws me in,” he answered trying to get his thoughts together. Not knowing what to say I looked away for a second then looked back at him.

 

“Was that,” I thought paranoid, “No! No it couldn’t be. It wasn’t him. You just need to calm down Hazel.”

 

“Are you okay?” He must have noticed my little freak out moment

 

“Yeah, I mean yes I’m fine.” He looked like he didn’t believe me but before he could say anything Natalie came with our food. Unraveling my silverware I dug into the mouthwatering food.

 

“Mmm,” I moan in content, “This is delicious.” He smiled taking some of his into his mouth faking it for me.

 

“You should try this,” He held out his fork for me to taste. The lobster was sweet inside ravioli and it was paired with a creamy sauce.

 

“That is good,” I agreed. A loud clatter startled the lady next to us when my fork slipped out of my hand back onto the plate.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said to her lightly rubbing my wrist. She nodded stiffly, as if aggravated by me, and turned back to her date.

 

“Are you okay,” Carlisle asked slowly slipping into doctor mode.

 

“Just a sore wrist,” I smiled rubbing my wrist lightly. He held out his hand asking me to give him my wrist with his eyes. Hesitantly I handed it to him.

 

“You have muscle weakness, tissue and nerve damage. Did this happen recently?” He was lightly pressing my wrist.

 

“When I was younger I ummm got into an accident,” I said knowing my voice sounded unsure. Carlisle beckoned the waitress over.

 

“Can we get two to go containers please.”

 

“Yes sir,” She said turning and quickly leaving.

“What happened in the accident that damaged your wrist so bad?”

 

“It damaged both my wrists but it was a car accident,” I smoothly lied. I felt horrible for lying to him but there were just some things I would rather keep in my past. And he was keeping something from me too. After packing over food up and Carlisle insisting he pay; we headed to my place. The sun was just starting to go down panting the sky pretty oranges, purples, and yellows. I felt something clasp around my hand; looking down I saw Carlisle’s cool hand around mine. We smiled at each other as we quickly made it down the highway.

 

“Thank you,” I smiled at Carlisle as we stood in front my door. I knew he had a shift tomorrow so he wouldn’t want to come in, “I had a lovely evening.”

 

“As did I,” he said softly. Turning around I unlocked my door. When I turned back around Carlisle cupped my face pressing his soft lips to mine. We stayed lip locked for a few minutes before I had to pull away to breathe.

 

“Good night,” a sly smirk came to his face.

 

“G-good night,” I stuttered blushing. His chuckle filled the night as he walked back to his car. I shut the door biting my lip in content.

 

“Good night?” a voice asked from my left. Screaming I gripped my chest, “Holy Shit!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jasper smiled not sorry at all, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“I’m going to get you one of those bells that they have cats wear,” I muttered making him chuckle, “And yes Jasper I had a good night. I even have leftovers.”

 

“That’s good,” he followed me to my kitchen sitting at the island. Jasper spent the rest of the night with me. It was like he didn’t want to be home.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple weeks since my date with Carlisle; that being the first of many. My store had been doing great, surprisingly getting many customers. Today was a chilly October morning. I had finished getting dressed and was heading out the door when I saw something peculiar. On my car stuck to the windshield was a note. Lifting up the windshield wiper I took it.

 

**_It is said that those_ **

**_who’ve been bound by their wrist_ **

**_have damage done to them._ **

 

I stiffened as I read over it. “Was this some sick joke? No one knows me here so…” I shoved it in my purse getting in my car and driving to my store. Work wasn’t too strenuous but between thinking about that mysterious note and rubbing my sore wrists it seemed harder than usual. That night when I got to my house I felt like I was being watched. Paranoia setting in I hurried to my door. Taking a quick glance back I jumped.

 

“Edward you scared me…Can I help you? Would you like to come in?” All he did was grab my wrist tugging me behind him as he rushed somewhere. My shouts were ignored by him. My eyes watered as his grip tightened on my already injured wrist.

 

“What’s wrong,” I heard myself ask again. Before I knew it we were at the Cullen’s home. Edward let me go making me slam against the couch. Jasper was in front of me hunched over; protectively.

 

“Move Jasper,” Edward growled crouching too.

 

“No,” Jasper growled back, he tackled Edward causing them to crash into the tv. Scrambling to my feet I screamed, “Stop! Stop please!” I tried to pull them away from each other. Pain erupted from my back and side as something hit me. My eyes started to close. Emmett was restraining Edward and someone was holding me.

 

“Hazel are you alright,” I couldn’t place the voice with a face but I knew they were worried. Momentarily my vision went black. When I opened my eyes I saw Carlisle peering down at me; an anxious look on his face.

 

“Hazel?”

 

“Yes,” my voice sounded foreign to me.

 

“Are you okay,” he asked helping me sit up. Not trusting myself to tell an efficient lie I nodded.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Rosie shouted at Edward who was fuming from the rubble of what was once an arm chair.

 

“Don’t lie Edward because I’ll see it,” Alice hissed menacingly. It seemed that Edward was at a loss for words. Before he could utter a word Carlisle spoke heading over to the dining room table made from cherry wood, “Sit. We have much to discuss and some have a lot of explaining to do.” Jasper came in from the window by the kitchen. His once golden eyes were black. He helped me walk and sit in the chair at the head of the table. Once seated Carlisle began, “Edward I don’t know what has come over you but I don’t like this change.-“

 “Jasper told her,” Edward spat out interrupting him, “She knows our secret.” Before anyone else decided to put their two-cents in I spoke, “Hey, Jasper did not tell me anything. For I had already known what you all were. Do you think that we, fashion designers, don’t get vampire clients? You’d be surprised by who wears some of my designs.” There was no malice in my voice; in fact it was barely above a whisper. Carlisle’s face shown shock at this new bit of information.

“The only reason I told Jasper was because I could see his anguish. I knew you all would’ve told me when ready. We all have our secrets,” I said vaguely bringing my eyes up to look at Edward. His eyes, unable to hold my gaze, fell to the table finding the lines of the finished wood interesting. I rubbed my bruised wrist knowing I wouldn’t be able to work for a week or two.

 

“Edward,” Emmett’s boomingly cheerful voice now quiet with furry, “What were you going to do to her?” From the look on everyone’s face I could tell it had also ran through their minds too.

 

“There is an apology in order,” Carlisle said quickly yet strongly; not wanting to know the answer. Edward left. He knew he was in the wrong, but he didn’t care. I got up on wobbly legs turning to leave.

“Hazel may I speak with you,” I heard Carlisle’s soft voice ask.

 

“Of course.” He scooped me into his arms taking me upstairs.

 

“I’m deeply sorry that Edward did that. I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you-“

 

“Carlisle it isn’t your fault and I would never blame you. Edward will come to me when he is ready.” I smiled softly at him, despite my pain. We sat in a relaxed comfortable silence.

Later that evening I was back at home preparing for bed. Just as I had turned out my light my phone beeped signaling a text.

 

_**You seem to have a knack** _

_**for causing trouble; does the marks** _

_**on your wrists remind you of anything?** _

 

Horrified I set my phone down. “Was this the same person that left the note,” I thought my stomach tying in knots; almost making me dry heave. That night I barely slept because old memories plagued my dreams.

The next day I called Jesse telling him I wasn’t feeling well and not to worry. I, also, called the schools telling them I would be out for the rest of the week. The job at Forks had been going great and the money I got from them was going to charity. As for La Push High I was still the assistant of Joshua Rusk. It had become a regular thing; us arguing. And for some reason I felt that he knew something, about the note…maybe even the text too. But what I did know for certain was that he wasn’t trustworthy. He was one of the few people I absolutely loathed. Especially because I got a notice about my behavior the first Tuesday I was there. To be honest the most disappointing thing was that Leah hadn’t come by.

I got out of bed around eleven; deciding it was time for me to eat. Tiredly making my way to the kitchen I ran my hands through my red hair. My wrists throbbed, now purple, telling me I wouldn’t be cooking or lifting anything. I grabbed a bottle of water turning to my answering machine. Pressing the button I listened. “You have one message,” The animatronic voice said.

 

“You have gotten quite good at running Hazel. But how long can you keep up this game of hide. How long until Carlisle learns of your past? Or Jasper? Emmett? Alice? Rosalie, wait you called her Rosie didn’t you?” Water came shooting out of my mouth. Stumbling over to the trash can I dry heaved; stomach acid coming up. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead. They were connected I was sure of it now. The note; the text; and now this ominous voice. This mysterious man new about me…my personal life. Somehow he had gotten my home phone; something I didn’t give out to many people. I was startled by rapid knocks on my door. I looked through the peep hole sighing with relief when I saw it was only Jasper. Opening the door I forced a smile, “Hey.”

 

“We live ten miles away and I could still feel your anxiety, what’s wrong,” Jasper asked stepping into the house.

 

“Feel,” I asked closing the door behind him and locking it.

 

“Some vampires have special skills that others don’t. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Rosalie has her beauty, Carlisle has impeccable self control, and I can feel and change emotions,” He was moving around in the kitchen as he explained.

“What has made you so anxious?”

 

“Nothing,” I said quickly not wanting to involve him in my issues. He sighed seemingly frustrated with me.

 

“I just want to help mom,” Jasper said.

 

“Mom,” I asked startled.

 

“I said ma’am,” He said trying to convince himself. With that Jasper didn’t speak another word; just continued with making me breakfast. After breakfast Jasper kept me company until four in the afternoon. I was saddened by this but I wasn’t going to be the one to make him uncomfortable. It seemed as soon as Jasper left Carlisle appeared; like a magic trick. He made me dinner and watched a movie with me.

 

“Hazel,” he whispered softly to me.

 

“Hmm,” I asked half-sleep.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Noticing the serious tone in his voice I sat up rubbing my eyes, “Yes Carlisle?”

 

“Hazel…I know we haven’t been dating long but I,” he paused nervous, “I want to know if you’ll be my girlfriend?”

 

“I…I…”

  


 


	8. Chapter 8

“I would love to be your girlfriend Carlisle,” I smiled. He pulled me into a soft kiss. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. After a few seconds I pulled away for some much needed air. Carlisle and I stayed snuggled up for the rest of the night.

The following week my wrists weren’t hurting as much and I could lift things so I went to work. Arriving at La Push I locked my car and started to make my way inside, but I was stopped.

 

“Hazel,” Leah’s voice called. Looking to the side I saw her leaned against a car with her boyfriend, Sam Uley.

 

“Hello Leah and Sam,” I smiled coming to a stop next to them.

 

“I told my mom about the modeling thing and she wants to meet you.”

 

“Of course,” I nodded, “Where would she like to meet?” She dug in her bag searching for something; finding it she pulled out a piece of paper.

 

“This is my address. My mom wants to talk to you there. If that’s okay?”

 

“Yeah that’s fine. Any specific time?”

 

“Sixish,” She said handing me the piece of paper. I nodded smiling at the pair and started to walk off.

 

“Hazel,” a deep rough voice called. I turned around looking curiously at Sam, “Yes?”

 

“I ummm I never thanked you for saving my ass a few weeks ago,” he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” I waved him if with a smile heading into the school. Thankfully I had wasted enough time to where the bell was minutes away from ringing. Joshua wasn’t in the class when I arrived, another thing I was thankful for; I put my bag on my desk and took out my sketch pad. It had been a while since I had sketched anything; something that I was mad at myself for. My hands shook when I picked up my pencil.

 

“Control yourself,” I snarled in my mind. This is bad; really really bad. I noticed class was about a minute in so I waited until Joshua wasn’t teaching.

 

“Yes,” Joshua said loudly when I stood.

 

“I have to go…it’s an emergency.” I didn’t want to disclose too much information. He snorted rolling his eyes at me. My lip turned up in a snarl as I quickly left. Keys in hand I quickly made it to my car.

Surprisingly I made it to my house safely. Alice stepped out of the woods just as I’d opened the door, “Oh thank god.” She pulled me into a tight hug.

 

“Alice what’s wrong?”

 

“I had a vision that you were in a car accident and then it changed to a funeral. I don’t know if it was yours or someone else’s but…but-”

 

“Shhhhh,” I said rubbing her back soothingly, “I’m fine.” She looked at me disbelievingly, “What about your wrists?” I shook my head not wanting to lie to her. She took my keys out of my hand and opened the front door. Once inside she sat me on the couch and just stared; not knowing what to say I guess.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you Alice.”

 

“It’s okay.”

When five-thirty rolled around Alice had since left; leaving me to get ready on my own. I pulled on a sweater dress with a pair of heels. Locking my house I left not wanting to be late. It was easy to find Leah’s house with her directions. Her house was cozy. It was two stories but small. I knocked on the door not seeing a door bell; hoping someone heard me.

 

“Hello,” a man with black hair smiled, “May I help you?”

 

“This is where Leah Clearwater lives right,” I asked politely making sure I was in the right place.

 

“I’m her father Harry.”

 

“I’m Hazel,” I pulled him into a friendly hug. He led me into his house with a hand on my back to guide me. We stopped in a kitchen where a woman, who also had long black hair, was cooking.

 

“Sue,” Harry said getting her attention. The woman, Sue, turned around. Upon her eyes falling on me she smiled, “You must be Hazel. Leah! Seth! Dinner!”

 

“Have a seat please,” Harry said warmly. I sat at the middle of the table. For dinner Sue made spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.

 

“So Leah tell me that you want her to model for you,” Harry broke the silence.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Not that I have anything against it; I just want to know your intentions,” Sue jumped in her gaze hard, “I don’t want my baby getting hurt.”

 

“Those weren’t my intentions at all Mrs. Clearwater,” I said truthfully, “I want her to model for me because there is nothing special about her in the sense that she’s just your average joe off the street; she’s not a model. See other fashion designers think that by getting a model and having girl’s see how they look in their clothes they’ll sell more’ but I think it just lowers a girl’s self esteem. I just want girl’s to know that no matter what they’re beautiful.”

 

“She seams trustable mom,” Seth’s face broke into a wide smile. He is so adorable.

 

“Well if those are your intentions I see nothing wrong with Leah being a model for you,” Harry said while Sue nodded.

 

“Thank you,” I smiled looking at Leah who had been surprisingly quiet. Though she, too, had a smile on her face. Dinner with the Clearwater’s was fun and took my mind off of the recent drama I had been going through. When I got to my house there was a note on my door along with a package. Chewing on my lip I stared; not wanting to get out of the car. I, reluctantly, got out and slowly approached the door.

 

_**You should smile more** _

_**Someone might be falling in love with you** _

_**And I’m not falling in love** _

_**With your snarl.** _

_**Maybe my gift will** _

_**Make you smile** _

 

My blood ran cold as I hurried to unlock the door. I started to scream when I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder.

 

“Hazel…Hazel it’s just me,” Jasper said lightly gripping my shoulders.

 

“Jesus,” I held my heart as it tried to escape my chest.

 

“What’s wrong,” he asked looking at me concerned. I shook my head still holding the note in my hand. Picking up the package and opening the door I let Jasper and myself in.

 

“What’s that,” He asked again.

 

“Nothing Jasper don’t worry about it.” He looked reluctant to let it go but nodded any way. I smiled weakly at him kissing his cheek as if he were my son.

 

~Anonymous Point of View~

 

A smirk found it’s way to my lips as I watched her face drain with color. Fucking with her made me think of old times. I left the scene returning to my car which was parked on the road side. Seeing it was close to eight o’clock I headed to Jim’s Diner where I was meeting an old friend.

 

“Joshua, always good to see you,” I smiled hugging him.

 

“Good to see you too,” We sat across from each other. A sinister smile came to our faces as we looked at each other.

 

“How did she take it?”

 

“Wonderfully. I can’t wait for her curiosity to get the better of her,” I smirked, “How’s your end going?”

 

“Just as well. I think I’m going to step it up a notch. I miss the old days. She felt so tight around me. I wonder if she’s still just as tight. Or has that man made her impure,” Joshua spat his eyes showing the definition of evil; matching my own.

 

“I know old friend,” I said, “We’ll be able to do all of that and more. Much much more.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween rolled around quicker than I thought and it made me realize that I had been in Forks for three months. Today was chilly but the sun was out. I was heading over to Carlisle’s house. The door opened with Alice standing there with a smile on her face.

 

“Hey,” I pulled her into a hug.

 

“Hey Hazel,” She hugged me back.

 

“How are you,” I made my way to the living room sitting on the couch. I had dress bags with me. It was laid over the couch beside me.

 

“What’s that,” Rosalie asked coming in from the garage with Emmett.

 

“This,” I smiled getting up, “Is your guys’ gift…from me.”

 

“Gift’s for what,” Emmett asked. I slapped his hand away from the bag making him pout, “It’s for being so welcoming to me.” I opened the three bags for them to see my creations. I was worried they wouldn’t like it.

 

“Woah,” Emmett said pulling out the shirts and pants that were for him. In one of the bags was the stuff I had promised to make for Alice and Rosie. I even made something for Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper.

 

“Oh my,” Alice said picking up one of the shirts I made for her, “This is beautiful.” A blush formed on my cheeks. Making my escape I took a bag that was full of three different sets of clothes. I went up to Jasper’s room putting the clothes I made for him on his couch. Then I made my way to Carlisle’s office and put the clothes for him across the desk. Nervously I made my way to Edward’s room. I knocked on the door to see if he was in.

 

“Edward,” I called knocking harder, “Edward are you there?” Not getting an answer I opened the door poking my head inside. I didn’t see him so I walked in and put his clothes on the black couch.

 

“What are you doing in here.” I squeaked jumping; turning to look at him.

 

“I-I-I was j-just giving you a-a gift,” I stuttered out. He shoved me out of his room making me stumble.

 

“Don’t come in here unless I say you can,” he slammed the door in my face. My eyes watered up as I made my way back downstairs.

 

“Hazel,” Alice said. I held up my hand while shaking my head making my way out of the door. Tears streamed down my face as I drove home. Once again my hands shook. The combination of my shaky hands and blurry eyes led me to tripping over a package into the door. Rubbing my forehead I kicked the package into the house after opening the door. I shut and locked the door before sitting on my couch with my head in my hands. My shoulders shook as I cried.

 

~Anonymous Point of View~

 

Night had long since fallen on this glorious night, Halloween. My boot clad feet crushed the gravel beneath my heavy steps. The door to the shop I entered dinged.

 

“I’m sorry sir but we’re closed,” a young man with black dyed hair said. A smirk formed on my lips as I lifted hands out of my jacket sleeve slowly, “Oh I’m not here to buy anything I’m here to give someone something.” I lifted my head up to look him in the eye; the hat that I was wearing no longer hiding my face. He gasped recognition flashing across his face, “You’re-“ Before he could finish that sentence I quickly pulled my hand into view shooting him. Twice. My smirk grew as I watched his body fall. I walked behind the counter and picked up the phone.

 

“Nine-one-one what is your emergency?”

 

“A man has been shot at Evergreen,” I said before hanging up the phone. Before leaving I wrote a note for Hazel crumbling it up and putting it in Jesse’s shoe. Then I left disappearing into the woods.

 

~Hazel’s Point of View~

 

Rapid knocking brought me out of my sleep; scaring me. Stumbling over to the door I pulled it open.

 

“Trick or treat,” a little girl said holding her bag in front of her face.

 

“And what are you,” I asked with a smile putting a hand full of candy in her bag.

 

“I’m a princess,” she smiled before running off to her parent’s car. Shutting the door I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. They were a white tank top with black pajama pants and hello kitty boot slippers. [R1] The house phone rang startling me. Quickly making my way downstairs I barely made it there to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Miss Green,” a woman’s voice asked.

 

“This is she,” I said confused.

 

“I’m sorry to inform you that Jesse Green was shot around nine forty-four tonight.-” I didn’t let hear the rest of what she said because I rushed out the door with my wallet, keys, and zip up hoodie locking the door behind me. Hitting about a hundred on mile per hour I made it to the hospital in record time.

 

“I-I’m here for Jesse Green,” I stuttered out quickly my eyes darting around.

 

“He’s still in surgery Miss a doctor will be out as soon as they are done. In the mean time you can have a seat in our waiting room,” The lady behind the desk said with a sympathetic smile. I nodded taking a seat far away from the other people waiting. I started to cry thinking the worst as I pulled my knees to my chest.

 

“Hazel,” someone’s voice said a few minutes later. Bringing my head out of my knees I looked up to see Emmett, Rosie, Jasper, and Alice. Getting up I hugged each of them sniffling.

 

“Is he okay,” Rosie asked taking my hand in hers in a comforting way. Laying my head on Jasper’s shoulder I shrugged, “I don’t know…no one’s told me anything except that he’s in surgery.” Another set of sobs wracked through my body. Rosie hugged me tightly. We must have stayed like that for hours because before I knew it I was sleep. Someone lightly shaking my shoulders brought me back from the dark abyss of my mind.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Hazel, Carlisle’s here,” Jasper whispered to me making me shoot up out of my seat.

 

“Is he okay,” I asked stopping in front of him.

 

“Yes,” he started causing me to sigh in relief, “We were able to remove the two bullets and thankfully they didn’t hit anything important. He’s been requesting to see you.” Carlisle offered his arm as he took me to Jesse’s room. Squeezing his arm from nerves I opened the door. My hand covered my mouth seeing him in the hospital bed. He chuckled, “What’s with the long face?” I sat beside him not knowing what to say. I gripped his hand tightly kissing it as I sniffled.

 

“Hey,” he chided, “I’m okay, okay? No need for those tears anymore…” I nodded wiping my eyes, “I thought I was going to lose you.” He stayed quiet looking at me; debating whether or not to do something.

 

“This wasn’t random,” he said after a moment.

 

“What do you mean,” I asked thoroughly confused.

 

“Check my shoes there is something for you in there.” He nodded to the drawer where they usually hold your stuff. Opening the drawer I took his shoes in my hands and shook them out. A crumpled up piece of paper fell out. Unraveling it I looked at my older brother confused.

 

**_I see you have yet_ **

**_to open my present._ **

**_That hurts my feelings_ **

**_Hazel. I thought we had_ **

**_something special. Now if_ **

**_you want Jesse to_ **

**_live you’ll see what I_ **

**_got you. Because he won’t_ **

**_be the last if you don’t._ **

**_Every week it takes you_ **

**_to open the box someone_ **

**_will either get hurt or die._ **

**_If you think I’m joking_ **

**_look to your brother_ **

**_for a reminder of how_ **

**_serious I can be._ **

**_So I dare you to call_ **

**_my bluff and see how_ **

**_many you’ll have to_ **

**_bury before you_ **

**_take me serious._ **

 


	10. Chapter 10

I looked from the note to Jesses and back again. Opening and closing my mouth I didn’t know what to say.

 

“Yes,” Jesse said breaking the silence, “It is who you think it is Hazel. And he’s out for blood.” My body started to shake from this new information. “You should tell him Hazel. He seems to care about you, a lot.” I nodded leaving the room; note still in my hand.

 

“Hazel,” Carlisle called taking my shaking arm into his hand. I looked at him, numb.

“Are you okay,” he asked worry was etched into his face.

 

“Carlisle,” I started unable to look at him anymore, “We need to talk tomorrow it is really important….Can someone please drive me home?” Emmett stepped up beside me taking my keys into his hand. He lightly gripped my arm leading me to the parking garage. I got into the passenger seat closing my eyes. A cold hand gripped mine tightly causing me to cast my gaze over at Emmett, “Everything will be okay Hazel.” I forced a smile nodding. We arrived at my house within a few minutes. Emmett walked me to my door and hugged me before leaving. That night I barely slept. I tossed and turned before eventually getting up.

Early that morning I called La Push and quit my job. Deciding it was time to get dressed I pulled on a pair of sweats with my white tank top and I pulled my hair into a messy bun. Gathering the two packages and all the notes I packed them into my car and drove to the Cullen house. Alice was already waiting for me in the drive way with a solemn look on her face. She took one of the boxes and I followed her inside where I saw everyone at the dining room table. Sitting opposite of Carlisle I was at the other end of the table. I sat the boxes next to me on the floor and the notes spread out in front of me in the order in which I received them. I had even gone as far as to writing the voicemail out.

 

“What is all this,” Emmett asked being the first to break the silence.

 

“Over the past month or so I’ve been getting these letters and packages,” I started.

 

“So what’s so important that you need to talk to all of us,” Edward interrupted me.

 

“Edward,” Emmett snapped.

 

“They’re threats. Also the reason that Jesse was shot.”

 

“Do you know who’s threatening you,” Rosie asked her hand clenched into a fist.

 

“My uncle,” I sighed, “But I think he has help from someone else.”

 

“Why is he,” Carlisle asked finally speaking, “Or you don’t know?”

 

“No one like to lose their favorite toy,” I said vaguely picking up one of the packages.. I used my keys to open it.

 

“What is it,” Jasper asked.

 

“This is everything I tried to forget. Everything I left behind.” In the box was old rope that had blood stains on it, a knife, and this wire that had been twisted. The second box had a slew of vhs tapes in it and a couple of dresses in it. My eyes watered from the repressed memories that came back. “Do you have a vhs player?” He nodded getting up and going to the living room and turning on the device. I followed him and put in the tape that had a 1 on it.

“Follow the number order on the tapes and then come get me when you finish them.” With that I left getting in my car and driving home. After locking the door behind me I curled up on the couch and stared at the wall.

 

~Third Person Point of View~

 

The Cullen family sat on various seats watching the vhs that Hazel had put in. Alice was holding Jasper’s hand laying her head on his shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett were in a similar position on the opposite side of the couch. Edward was on the love seat which was adjacent to the couch at an angle on its left side. Carlisle had taken residency of the new arm chair they had purchased since the scrap between Jasper and Edward. The first scene of the vhs was a dimly lit room. The camera panned stopping on a girl. Her head was hung and she was suspended by her arms; her wrists more specifically and she was standing on her tippy toes. There was someone by her standing next to the lever that controlled the ropes.

 

**_“Confess,” the man holding the camera said, “Confess to your whorish ways, Violet.” The girl, Violet, lifted her head weakly showing her bruised face._ **

****

**_“I-I have done n-nothing to be considered a wh-whore,” her voice was hoarse and cracked often. Tears ran down her cheeks making the two men chuckle sadistically._ **

****

**_“Tighter,” the man laughed. Following his command the man by Violet turned the lever making her arms bend backwards at an awkwardly painful angle. She cries out; the tears running down her face faster.It was then that the Cullen’s noticed that the girl was naked. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. The man holding the camera walked up to her and cupped her breast. Violet jerked trying to move away from his hand. A smacking sound resonated on the tape, seeming to echo, as Violet’s head jerked sideways._ **

****

**_“If you’re good maybe I’ll let you sleep in a bed,” The man said cynically. The other man, who had grey eyes, laughed._ **

****

**_“Joshua,” the man holding the camera said, “It’s time to leave. Our toy needs to rest.” Joshua nodded copping a feel before leaving. The man, who still remained nameless, gripped Violet’s face forcing her to look at him. “You know what I’m thankful for,” he asked her rhetorically. Violet shook her head. The man’s grip tightened on her face._ **

**_“I’m thankful that was sister was murdered.” Violet spit in his face as her’s scrunched up in anger. Her jaw made a popping noise as his grip tightened even more. She cries out once more trying to pull her face out of his grasp. The camera cut off leaving the screen blank for a few moments. The video feed came back to the same room as before. This time Violet was clothed._**  The Cullen’s noted that it was one of the dresses that was on the table.  _ **She was sitting on an old bed with a thin mattress. Her wrist was severely scarred and red with rope burn. Joshua was sitting in front of her feeding her bread. Violet jerked her head to the side refusing to open her mouth. Joshua grabbed a fistful of Violet’s red hair pulling her head back making her open her mouth. He shoved the piece of bread in her mouth. She spit it out at him; smirking tiredly in triumph. He pulled her head back again this time forcing juice in her mouth. He quickly covered her nose so she couldn’t breathe forcing her to swallow.**_

__

_**“Make her drink on her own,” the man filming them cut in coldly. Joshua nodded letting go of her head. They watched to see what she would do and after a few moments she decided that she wanted the juice. Even though her hands were shaking she tried to pick up the cup which ended with her breaking the cup and spilling the contents inside.** _

__

_**“Joshua come hold the camera.” Joshua once again did as he was told trading places with the other man. The stranger finally stepped into view of the camera. His hair was black and he had piercing green eyes and he was tall with a somewhat muscular build. He had no facial hair and looked young. Violet looked away from him as he neared.** _

__

_**“Looks like somebody made a mess,” he started as if talking to a child but his tone turned menacingly serious, “How are you going to clean up this mess Violet? I have you food and drink and you disrespect me like this!” Violet flinched still not meeting his eyes.** _

__

_**“I’m s-so-rry,” she stuttered out her voice worse than it was previously.** _

__

_**“You’re sorry,” he snarled towering over her. An eerie silence passed between them. Violet tried to get away from him by moving to the left. But the man followed her; straddling her waist and forcing her into submission. She cried out when he gripped her wrists in his hands; he had her wrists pinned above her head. Holding both wrists with one hand he started undressing her. Violet kicked and screamed trying to get him off of her, but she wasn’t healthy enough to even get away; let alone put up a decent struggle. He back handed her and all while this was going on Joshua’s cynical laugh could be heard; almost like background music in a movie. He had cut open the front of Violet’s dress and her panties leaving her stark naked on the bed.**_ Rosalie let out a dry sob clutching Emmett’s hand tightly. Alice was also “crying” her shoulders shaking. Jasper’s free hand had the arm of the couch in a death grip; the wood moaned in protest. Carlisle gaze never wandered from the screen though his eyes had hardened with animosity making him look savage; in a way his true vampire nature. He had figured out who the person in the video was and recognized Joshua because he was one of his patients. **_Violet was still laying down, in the position the man had left her in, numb. Her skin was dirty having been covered with dirt, blood, sweat, and bodily fluids. The only clean spot was on her face; the tears she cried paving the way. He head was turned to the side staring in the direction of the camera in a way that made her look like a corpse that still had its eyes open._** Then once again the screen went blank. Carlisle rose from his seat grabbing the second tape and putting it in. His posture was tense and he was stone faced giving away none of his emotions.

 

“Carlisle,” Jasper spat out in a way that sounded like it was hard for him to control himself. Carlisle turned to him his eyebrow raised in curiosity. “I…I need a minute.” Jasper made a hasty exit not giving Carlisle a chance to answer. Carlisle glanced around the room looking at his family. Alice was turned looking the Jasper had left still shaking with light sobs. Rosalie was clutching Emmett’s shirt tightly in her hand as she “cried.” Emmett had his eyes shut tightly rubbing his wife’s back with his hand. His other was clenched in a tight fist as he tried to calm himself down. Finally his eyes stopped on Edward. Edward’s head was turned to the side half way facing the television and half way facing the wall. His eyes shined with guilt and a hint of self loathe. His lip was in a tight line; his face further showing his guilt. Carlisle sighed which caught the attention of those in the room with him; “We’ll continue this tomorrow. No one is well enough to see the second tape yet… Alice can you please go check on Jasper?” As soon as those words left his lips Alice disappeared seeming to teleport.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“You thought you could escape me,” the man who I tried to forget said grabbing my face. My chest heaved as I breathed heavily. There was no way I could answer him because he had gagged me.  
“Answer me,” he spat back handing me. My body crashed into the hard concrete floor because my hands were also bound. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to hold in my cries as he stepped on my side repeatedly. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I suppose you’re wondering how I got here. Well let me take you back to about two weeks ago to the events leading up to this very moment.  
  
 _It was roughly eight or nine o’clock at night; I hadn’t looked at a clock since I left Carlisle’s house. Tears slid down my cheeks as I thought about the events leading up to where I was now. “Would he still want me? Who am I kidding,” I thought wiping my face with the sleeve of Jesse’s hoodie. Feeling mentally drained I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I climbed into bed after checking all the rooms. Closing my eyes I quickly succumbed to sleep. Something pressed against my side and made an indent in the spot beside me on the bed; successfully waking me to a half sleep state._  
  
 _“It’s me,” Jasper’s southern voice sounded.....pained. Looking over at the clock on my nightstand it read one-fifty in the morning. Even though I was tired I sat up turning on the lamp in the process. Jasper buried his head in my side hugging me. I sighed hugging him back._  
  
 _“I’m sorry,” he said softly after a few moments of silence._  
  
 _“It’s over and done with sweetheart,” I replied running my fingers through his hair. His body tensed, “No it’s not he’s hunting you; watching you like you’re some kind of game. He’s not going to stop!” In his passion he had gotten up and started pacing. I stayed silent not knowing what to say. He was right but I didn’t want to accept that._  
  
 _“Jasper,” I started softly not sure how to continue._  
  
 _“Why didn’t you tell me…tell us,” his voice shook with agony._  
  
 _“It’s not something I like to talk about. How am I supposed to bring up to the man I love that I’m not who I say I am? How am I supposed to look his children, who I’ve come to love as my own, in the face and tell them I’ve been lying to all of them? How do I go about telling all of you that I was raped, beaten, starved, and chained up like I was an animal; like I was nothing.” I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand feeling my chest tighten as I fought off a cough. Guilt rushed through my body from the months of lying; I wasn’t able to look at him. A dull pain formed in my side but I shook it off; rubbing it in tiny circles._  
  
 _“Hazel,” Jasper started. When he didn’t continue I looked at him through my hair wondering what was stopping him from continuing._  
  
 _“Alice,” My voice surprisingly came out strong yet soft. She hugged me filling my ears with her sniffles. My arms wrapped around her petite form rubbing her back soothingly._  
  
 _“I’m so sorry,” She choked out in a dry sob that shook her body. Even though she could easily over power me Alice let me pull her into my lap. She buried her head in my neck still sniffling softly. Closing my eyes I hummed a tune that my mother once sang to me. Jasper returned to his position at my side leaning his head on my shoulder; the one that Alice wasn’t occupying._  
 _The next morning I awoke to the smell of coffee and French toast._  
 _“I guess I fell asleep,” I said to myself feeling as if I had been up all night. Pulling the covers off of my body I tiredly shuffled to the bathroom. After showering I wrapped a towel around myself and cleared the mirror to see my appearance. I had bags under my eyes along with dark circles, my skin was paler than normal; I looked ill. I sighed seeing my red eyes from the crying I had done the previous night. Deciding I had spent enough time looking at myself I got out and dressed in a pair of Pink sweats and a short sleeved shirt pulling my hair in a messy bun. When I arrived downstairs I was surprised to see Carlisle in my kitchen instead of Jasper or Alice. Cautiously I walked toward him speechless. I leaned against the isle as he turned around to face me. His smile was no longer there but was instead replaced with a solemn look. Wordlessly he placed a plate of food in front of me with a fork._  
  
 _“Thank you,” I managed to squeak out. He didn’t reply only nodded (our once comfortable silence were now uncomfortable and awkward.) I sighed into my food wondering if it would always be like this. Suddenly losing my appetite I grabbed my purse and left after putting on shoes. Getting in my car I drove to La Push’s Fist Beach. Shoes in hand I wandered aimlessly down the shore line until I found some logs. I sat down on it with my shoes beside me and my elbows on my knees and my chin rested on my palms. Lost in thought I failed to notice someone sitting next to me._  
  
 _“Hey Hazel,” a cheery voice startled me causing me to let out a small scream. Looking to my left with my hand over my chest I relaxed upon seeing Seth._  
  
 _“H-hello,” I smiled softly as he chuckled._  
  
 _“What are you doing out on this side of town,” he asked his smile still in place. Not wanting to lie to him I sighed preparing myself, “My brother was shot… while he was closing up for me.” My eyes were trained on the horizon where the water and the sky seemed to meet._  
  
 _“I’m so-“_  
  
 _“Please don’t say you’re sorry,” I whispered. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye seeming to understand why I said that._  
  
 _“Would you like to come to my house? Mom is almost done with breakfast.” Smiling, something that was a rarity now, I agreed standing up. He smiled back taking me by the hand and leading me to his home._  
  
 _“When will you and Leah be doing the photo shoot,” Leah’s mom, Sue, asked me after taking a sip of her coffee. It had been over ten minutes since we had left the beach and arrived at the Clearwater home. I sighed looking down at my plate setting my fork beside it, “I …I can do it later in the week.” I paused for a moment trying to collect my thoughts._  
  
 _“I’m sorry,” Harry finally spoke, “Did something happen?”_  
  
 _“Last night my brother was shot and…I-I haven’t been getting much sleep. I’m sorry if I don’t seem myself.” Sue gasped putting her hand over her mouth, “Oh you poor thing.”_  
  
 _“It’s nothing to worry about. They were able to get the bullet out and he’s doing better,” I forced a smile trying to reassure her that I was fine. She nodded seeming to believe me but I could tell Harry saw right through me._


	12. Chapter 12

_After Breakfast Harry motioned for me to follow him. Once outside he sat on the steps of the steps of the porch, “Have a seat.” I sat next to him with my elbows on my knees and my head rested on my palms._   
  
_“What’s got you so down?” Looking at him from the corner of my eye I sighed, “A lot Harry... a lot is wrong?”_   
  
_“Do you want to talk about it,” he asked kindly._   
  
_“I don’t want you or your family to get hurt Harry,” I replied._   
  
_“What do you mean?”_   
  
_“My brother was shot because of me....I have a stalker. He’s been sending me notes and leaving phone calls. And,” I paused not knowing how to continue, “And in one of those notes he threatened to hurt Seth and Leah. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you or your family.” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Harry put his hand on my shoulder pulling me into a side hug, his other hand patted my head in a comforting manner, “Nothing will happen to Seth or Leah. Here on the Reserve we have a different kind of protection that will ensure their safety. You have nothing to worry about.” I don’t know how long we stayed there like that but I enjoyed the silence._   
  
_After my moment of emotional bonding with Harry I went to my store. Walking in I went to the back room grabbing a bucket and sponge putting bleach and boiling hot water it. On my hands and knees I scrubbed the spot as if I was scrubbing my emotions away. My eyes blurred with tears morphing everything into one red soapy blob._   
  
_“You’re pretty to be crying Hazel.” My head snapped up looking at one of the sources of my torment._   
  
_“W-what are you doing here,” I stuttered out; fear gripping my heart. He smirked taking a step towards me. I stumbled back making my way to the counter a few feet behind me._   
  
_“Now now Hazel or should I say Violet? You know why I’m here.-”_   
  
_“Still his lap dog I see. Your head is so far up his ass I’m surprised that you can’t taste what he’s eating,” I spat out interrupting him. My head jerked to the side as he loomed over me._   
  
_“It would be wise,” he sneered gripping my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him, “For you to hold your tongue.” The soft voice of Avril Lavigne singing I will be came through. I glanced down looking away from him._   
  
_“Answer it.” I shook my head in refusal._   
  
_“Answer it,” he gripped my lower jaw tighter, “Or I will.” With shaking hands I pulled out my phone pressing talk._   
  
_“Hello,” I said trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible._   
  
_“Hazel? Are you alright? I got this feeling that something was wrong,” Jasper’s voice filled my ears._   
  
_“I-”_   
  
_“Tell him the truth,” Joshua cut me off._   
  
_“I’m at the store,” I said my voice trailing off, “And Joshua’s here.” He took the phone out of my hand._   
  
_“I’m just here to deliver a message...The message is from him. He says:_   
  
_Beware of leaving her alone_   
  
_For she was lost and I have found her._   
  
_Now I don’t intend of letting her go.” He chuckled cynically before hanging up the phone. He looked at me before putting it in my pocket, “I’ve missed this.” His hand got closer to my private area._   
  
_“Is there a problem here,” a familiar voice asked. Joshua sighed before removing his hand and turning to face the door. Looking over his shoulder I sighed with relief when I saw Sam. “I think you need to leave,” Sam said firmly._   
  
_“This is not over,” Joshua whispered before pulling away and leaving. My heart slowed down once he was out of my sight. Letting out a sigh I slumped against the counter my body shaking._   
  
_“Are you okay,” Sam asked making his way over to me. I nodded not looking at him. My phone started to ring again._   
  
_“Hel-hello,” I managed to get out._   
  
_“Hazel,” a man’s voice said._   
  
_“Yes this is Hazel. Who is this,” I sniffled._   
  
_“Are you okay? Jasper told me what happened,” It was Carlisle._   
  
_“I’m fine Carlisle. I have to go now I have a lot of stuff I have to do,” I hung up. I know he was worried but I couldn’t talk to him in the state I was in. Physically and emotionally ill, my legs gave out. Luckily Sam caught me._   
  
_“Why don’t I take you home,” He lifted me up; one arm under my legs and another behind my back._   
  
_“No I have to finish cleaning,” I struggled to get out of his arms._   
  
_“Don’t worry I’ll clean it up,” he reassured me, “Where are your keys.” Knowing there was no point in arguing I handed over my keys. He slid me into the passenger seat before getting into the driver seat himself. After giving him directions to my house Sam parked my car and helped me inside. Thank you,” I whispered when he set me on the couch._   
  
_“It’s no problem Hazel,” Sam hugged me then left._


	13. Chapter 13

_Two days had passed since the incident with Joshua. Fifty-two missed calls, twenty-seven texts, and six voicemails later I found myself in Harry’s house. He paced in front of me as I sat on the couch. Harry had told Sue to take Leah and Seth to Port Angels._   
  
_“I want you to stay here Hazel,” Harry started I opened my mouth to say something but he lifted his hand to silence me, “Now I know that you want to protect us but what about Seth and Leah and Sue? They’ve grown attached to you and if you died they’d be devastated.” I stayed silent not knowing what to say. “Hazel I know you want us to be safe but you need to be selfish sometimes hunny.”_   
  
_(A sharp cracking sound brought me back from my thoughts. Looking up and HIM through swollen eyes I saw that we were not alone. Joshua was standing over me with a metal bat in his hand; my blood splattered on it._   
_“Welcome back,” He smiled cynically as his mockingly sweet words left his lips. Hands attached to someone I couldn’t see pulled me up roughly forcing me to stand. Immediately my legs gave out upon feeling the weight of my body. I don’t remember the last time I’ve eaten, but I know that it was before I was kidnapped. Joshua, who now stood directly in front of me, pulled my shaking arms to the side and they were bound. Slumping once against my bounds I retreated back into my mind before I was fully gone I heard, “Just like old times huh.”_   
_Later that evening Sue and the children came back. Sue was kind enough to set up the guest room for me. Dinner was smoked salmon with herb rice and spinach.)_   
  
_“Hazel,” Sue said getting my attention, “Tomorrow Harry and I are taking Leah to Seattle because we need to get some things for her graduation. Do you think you could watch Seth for us?” Wiping my mouth with a napkin and setting my fork down I nodded, “Yes ma’am. I would be happy to watch Seth for you guys. DO you mind if I ask what you’re getting in Seattle.”_   
  
_“Shoes.”_   
  
_“There’s this store by the space needle. It’s called Shoed to Death. Tell them Hazel sent you and get as many shoes as you want,” I smiled softly._   
  
_“You don’t have to do that Hazel,” Sue said flabbergasted._   
  
_“Nonsense, Sue, it’s the least I can do for all you guys have done for me.” She smiled in gratitude before going back to her food._   
  
_“Before I forget there is a Tribe meeting tonight at nine-forty five. We need you to attend with us if that’s okay,” Harry said. I nodded finishing my food; I got up and washed off my plate and the other dirty dishes. Afterward I went upstairs to change out of my sweats and hoodie. I changed into light blue dress that was three quarter length sleeve. Now that it was November the temperature had dropped. Slipping on black flats I made my way downstairs. They were waiting on me by the door._   
  
_“The meeting hall is within walking distance,” Harry explained seeing my confused look._   
  
_“Okay,” I said holding the door open for them. The cool November night air was comforting despite the breeze. We walked in silence to a building not too far from the school. Nerves bubbled in my tummy when we stepped into the building. Turning left down a corridor we ended up in a room. It looked to be a convention room. There was a man in a wheel chair, another one who was ripe with age, and Sam._   
  
_“Billy, Old Quil it’s so good to see you two,” Sue smiled bending over to hug the man now known as Billy and then the other one that was standing. I was half hidden by Harry’s tall form._   
  
_“Is this her,” Billy’s trained eye closed in on me._   
  
_“Yes,” Harry said pushing me in front of him gently, “This is Hazel. Hazel this is Billy Black and Old Quil.” I waved smiling politely._   
  
_“Let’s get this meeting started then,” Old Quil said gesturing to the chairs. I took a seat in between Harry and Sue across from Sam._   
  
_“Are you sure you want her here for this,” Old Quil said looking at me warily. Harry nodded along with Sue._   
  
_“You can trust her,” Sam said speaking for the first time tonight._   
  
_“Alright,” he sighed being out numbered._   
  
_“Harry,” Billy’s gruff voice said, “Sam shifted.” I looked between everyone confused. “Shifted,” I thought._   
  
_“Really but wasn’t-.”_   
  
_“Yes Jacob was supposed to be the Alpha,” Billy cut him off with a hint of agitation in his voice. Glancing at Sam his face was full of worry and panic. I reached out my hand taking his in mine._   
  
_“It’s going to be okay,” I whispered to him. He gave me a weak smile nodding._   
  
_“Now,” Harry’s voice brought me back to the discussion, “There’s another problem at hand.”_   
  
_“Yes what is that about,” Old Quil asked. Harry looked at me telling me to explain with his eyes. I swallowed suddenly growing nervous._   
  
_“I guess I should start from the beginning right? Well, it started the summer after I turned sixteen. My mother was murdered by an unknown assailant. With my brother in college and my father had long since passed I had no choice but to move in with my mom’s brother, Vincent. Vincent is ten years my mother’s junior and was relatively laid back. He always had this guy over, Joshua. I found it strange that a man would hang out with someone around my age ya know but I digressed. About two weeks into living with Vincent I noticed things would change about him. Slowly the laid back easy going man I had come to know started to change into a controlling manipulative tyrant. The fast food I had come to enjoy with fries and a large Dr. Pepper were over. He said I was getting fat and nobody liked a fat girl; so burgers were replaced with carrots and cauliflower. He said I was sleeping too much so instead of waking up at seven I was required to wake up at five. I-I felt like I was a prisoner in a place where I should have felt welcomed. One day, I remember it perfectly because it was the day when my own personal hell began. I was doing my chores and I noticed a door. I had never noticed it before and when I unlocked it Vincent seemed to appear out of nowhere. He slapped me and dragged me by my hair to my room telling me to mind my own business. That night at dinner my portion of food was barely the size of my fist. Over the next few weeks lunch stopped all together, my breakfast was a half of a piece of toast, and dinner had turned into one piece of broccoli, two carrots, and a quarter of a celery stick. Then on June 7th at two twenty three in the morning he came into my room and took me somewhere. They gagged and blind folded me. I was utterly terrified. My wrists were bound and I was suspended off of the ground to where I was forced to stand on my tippy toes. Finally I remember seeing the dim light of the room come into focus. Vincent and Joshua were standing in front of me. Both of them had this…look; I can’t describe it. Then Joshua disappeared from view,” I swallowed again holding back tears. I closed my eyes letting the memories I had tried so hard to suppress come back, “I-I felt hands on my…breasts and I struggled but my arms groaned under the pressure. I looked at Vincent with pleading eyes and started begging him to make it stop. After a few minutes he said, “Joshua, stop touching my niece in such a filthy way.” I sighed with relief naïvely thinking he would let me go but then he continued, “But then again she is a whore so she should be used to it. Maybe even I should have a taste of what everyone else has already tried.” Fear ran through my veins. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to mine. The only thing that prevented his tongue from going into my mouth was my will to not give into his demands whether they were spoken or not. In a rage he slapped me making my whole body jerk._   
  
_“How many people have you been whoring yourself with huh,” he spat, “Who is he?”_   
  
_“Jason is his name I think,” Joshua lied. I had only talked to Jason once and it was the previous day. He had bought me an ice cream. I saw Joshua watching us but thought nothing of it at the time._   
  
_“Is that right,” my uncle asked rhetorically looking at him. He gripped my chin tightly. I could feel the bruise forming._   
  
_“I-I’m not w-whoring myself out to anyone,” I whispered in pain._   
  
_“He probably paid her with that ice cream he bought her,” Joshua smirked enjoying my pain._   
  
_“Pull them tighter,” he said confusing me. Joshua pulled this lever making the ropes holding my wrists pull tighter against them bending my arms to an awkward and uncomfortable angle.”_   
  
_“I don’t mean to interrupt Hazel but what does this have to do with anything,” Old Quil asked._   
  
_“Joshua is a teacher at La Push High and Vincent is back. He’s after me and I don’t want anyone to get hurt but Harry insisted that I come tonight to get help.”_   
  
_“I told her that we had different tactics than the police,” Harry said._   
  
_“I’ll help,” Sam said catching on to the crypt message Harry said._   
  
_“I’m sorry but I’m confused,” I spoke up looking at everyone._   
  
_“The Quileute’s have legends and to make a long story short they’re true. Certain men of the tribe shift into wolves and protect the land from cold ones or-“_   
  
_“Vampires,” I interrupted, “Okay I get it now.” I smiled softly standing up._   
  
_“If you don’t mind me asking,” Billy said before we left, “What did he do to you?” With a sad smile I looked at him, “He raped and tortured me. He took away the possibility for me to have children…I have permanent nerve damage in my wrists which causes problems for me some days.” He nodded not saying anything else; leaving us in an awkward silence._   
_We arrived home minutes away from midnight. I hadn’t realized that we were there that long. Seth and Leah were still up much to Sue’s dislike. After taking a shower and saying goodnight to everyone I went to bed. Laying down I unlocked my phone to see if I had any important messages. I had a call from a number I didn’t recognize. Panic filled me at the thought of it being Vincent or his sidekick. Deciding against calling it back I listened to the voice mail._   
  
_**“I don’t know what game you’re playing at but I know where you are and I saw who you were with. I saw that guy with you. Tell me is he coming over for a “study session” Hazel? Stay the hell away from my family; you may have everyone else under your spell but you don’t have me fooled. I’ve already informed Carlisle of your infidelity so don’t think you can lie your way back in. You’re no better than Esme you Jezebel.”** _


	14. Chapter 14

_That night I went to sleep in utter agony. The words from the voicemail circling in my mind; taunting me. I woke up at nine feeling as if I had gotten no sleep._   
  
_“Hazel are you okay,” Leah asked once I had sat at the kitchen table._   
  
_“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine,” I whispered looking at my hands._   
  
_“Are you sure,” She presses, “Because your eyes are puffy and Red.? Frankly you look like crap.”_   
  
_“Leah,” Sue warns sharply. But I can tell that it’s true. Leah shrugs going back to her food._   
  
_“It’s fine Sue. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” I explained defending Leah. She sighed getting up with her finished plate. Looking around I noticed Seth wasn’t with us. “Where’s Seth?”_   
  
_“He likes to go for walks on the beach in the morning,” Harry answered looking away from the morning newspaper in his hand._   
  
_“I’ll go get him. If you guys aren’t here when we get back I’d like to say good luck, please be safe, and have fun.” I smiled hugging each one of them. I left clad in my pajama shorts, low top converse, a tank top, and a zip up hoodie. It only took a few minutes before I had come to the parking lot of it. I could see the cliff and a few feet in front of them were a group of boys. Looking around I didn’t see Seth anywhere else so I decided to investigate the group I saw. As I got closer I saw Seth getting pushed by someone bigger and taller than him. I frowned picking up my pace to get to him._   
_“Hey, what are you doing,” I said getting in front of Seth. The guy smirked looking at me then Seth. He looked at his friends and laughed._   
  
_“Who is this? Your mommy,” the guy taunted._   
  
_“Let’s just go Hazel,” Seth said grabbing my hand and trying to leave. The guy caught my wrist tugging me to him._   
  
_“Oh I see she’s your girlfriend,” He smirked._   
  
_“Come on Paul just let us go,” Seth begged._   
  
_“Ya know,” I said getting Paul’s attention, “Guys like you really piss me off. And it would be wise to let me go.”_   
  
_“I don’t think I will sweetheart,” he said mockingly, “Maybe I’ll show you what a real man can do.” My eyes narrowed in anger. Elbowing him in the gut he hunched over letting go of me. I kneed him in the crotch watching him hold himself in pain. Bending over with my lips centimeters from his ear I whispered, “I’m really getting sick of guys like you. Do you think it makes you a man when you stick your dick in girls so easy they’ll spread their legs to any guy with muscles and a car? You think you’re a man just because you’re bigger than some people? Hmmm? Well let me tell YOU something, Paul, that boy,” I paused pointing at Seth, “Is going to be more of a man you could ever wish or dream to become. And I truly pity you for being so misguided that you actually think you’re so important but the truth is you are nothing more than a teenager who thinks he’s hot shit. When all actuality is you aren’t.” Standing up I took Seth’s hand, “Come on Seth." Stunned Seth nodded following me back to his house. The family car was gone telling me that Harry, Sue, and Leah were gone._   
  
_“Whoa,” Seth finally spoke once we were in my car._   
  
_“What,” I asked glancing at him quickly before looking back at the road._   
_“_   
_I can’t believe you just did that,” he said excitedly, “That was awesome! I’m so telling all my friends.” I smiled letting out a little giggle. Pulling into a small diner I parked and turned off the car._   
  
_“Are you sure you want to eat here?”_   
  
_“Yeah the foods really good and the people are really nice,” Seth explained. I nodded getting out of my car and locking it when Seth was out. The diner was relatively full but people seemed to be keeping to themselves._   
  
_“Hey Betty,” Seth smiled to an older lady who looked to be forty or fifty years my senior._   
  
_“Hi Seth,” she greeted warmly, “Well who is this lovely young lady?”_   
  
_“This is Hazel Green. She’s watching me while my parents take Leah shopping in Seattle.”_   
  
_“Hello Ms. Betty,” I smiled sticking out my hand to shake. She pulled me into a hug, “It’s lovely to meet you.”_   
  
_“Same to you.” Betty seated us at a booth with a window._   
  
_“I’ll give you guys a few minutes to decide,” She left us with two menus._   
  
_“What’s good here,” I asked as I looked over the menu._   
  
_“I’ve never had anything bad,” Seth replied._   
  
_“So everything,” I laughed. He nods setting down his menu already knowing what he wanted._   
  
_“Hazel,” Seth said getting my attention, “Thank you for earlier.”_   
  
_“You don’t have to thank me,” I reassured him smiling softly._   
  
_“But you didn’t have to do that,” He said pushing his point to get me to except his apology._   
  
_“Really Seth its fine,” I put my hand on his._   
  
_“What can I get you guys,” Beth asked pulling out her pen and note pad._   
  
_“I would like the blueberry pancakes with brown sugar sausages and coffee please.”_   
  
_“Okay,” She smiles before turning her attention to Seth, “Let me guess the usual?” Seth nods sheepishly handing her his menu along with mine._   
  
_“So what do you want to do today,” I asked him once Beth had left._   
  
_“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “What were you planning on doing?”_   
  
_“I was going to go to the store and get some things for me to bake with,” I replied looking out the window._   
  
_“Can I help,” Seth asked. Looking at him in surprise I nodded, “Sure Seth. I could always use help.” When our food arrived Seth and I enjoyed light conversation. We had decided that we would bake cookies, cupcakes, and pies. After paying the bill we went to the local store. Once in the store Seth was like a kid in a candy store._   
_“We should have a movie night. Don’t you think we should have a movie night. We should buy candy and popcorn and-,” He paused his fast paced rant with a childlike gasp of enlightenment before continuing, “We should make Smores.”_   
  
_“Seth,” I laughed putting a hand on his shoulder, “Sweetie I need you to calm down okay? Yes we can have a movie night and yes I will buy you some candy. But I need you to do something for me.”_   
  
_“What,” he smiled brightly._   
  
_“Please push the cart.”_   
  
_“Okay!” Let me explain for those of you who are utterly confused. At breakfast Seth told me he had never tried coffee. SO I let him try some of mine; this is the end result. You should of seen him in the car he was bouncing in his seat like Stewie was when he found out Peter was taking him to Disney World. Piling flour, sugar, baking powder, decorating bags, and etc. When we were on the candy aisle I paused, frozen with fear, at what I saw. Vincent was here checking out items._   
  
_“Hazel what’s wrong,” Seth asked noticing my hesitance._   
  
_“Uh nothing; why don’t you pick out the candy you want and meet me over in the snack aisle?” I walked off before he could answer. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. “I hope he didn’t see me,” I thought looking at the array of chips and gummy snacks. My phone chimed with three beeps. I knew it wasn’t someone I knew so curiously I looked._   
  
_**Private Number:** Yes I saw you._   
  
_My blood ran cold as I looked around frantically. Seeing neither he nor Joshua were around I relaxed somewhat._   
  
_“Hazel, I got the candy I wanted.,” Seth’s bright face calmed me. I nodded throwing some popcorn boxes into the cart and heading to the checkout line. Paying the two hundred and forty-six dollars we left._   
  
_“Seth,” I said getting his attention, “do you mind if for an hour I leave you with someone. I have something that I absolutely need to do and I don’t think your mom would want you to come.”_   
  
_“That’s fine Hazel.” I ruffled his hair smiling softly._   
_Once inside the Clearwater home Seth and I got down to business. It took us three hours to make everything. We had baked five batches of assorted cupcakes, three pies: apple, blueberry, and cherry, and two batches of cookies: half chocolate half vanilla cookies and chocolate chip cookies. While I was separating the treats into thirds Seth took a shower and changed. After he was done I headed upstairs and showered. I put on light makeup and a green see through shirt with a black under shirt, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and silver g clef earrings. I drove to Sam’s house first with the help of Seth._   
  
_“Hello,” I called knocking on the door._   
  
_“Yes- oh hey Hazel,” Sam greeted lightly._   
  
_“Here,” I smiled handing him two containers; one holding one third of the cupcakes and the other holding the cookies._   
  
_“What is all this,” he asked shocked._   
  
_“A thank you; I really appreciate what you did for me the other day.”_   
  
_“Wow thank you,” he said hugging me gently._   
  
_“It’s no problem,” I said bashfully, “Do you know where Old Quil lives?”_   
  
_“Yeah, you go straight down this street then turn left and it is the fourth house on the right. It’s a brown house.”_   
  
_“Thanks Sam, have a nice day.” He shutting the door with treats in hand. At Old Quil’s house I was surprised when a boy, a little older than Seth, answered the door._   
  
_“Yes,” he asked._   
  
_“Is this where Old Quil lives,” I asked._   
  
_“Yeah hold on,” He said shutting the door and going to get Old Quil I guess. He reappeared a few minutes later, “He said to let you in.” The house was small and simple. I saw the pictures on the walls and saw the boy that answered the door with a male and a female. I was curious as to whom they were but I decided against asking because I didn’t want to be rude._   
  
_“Hazel,” Old Quil questioned getting my attention._   
  
_“Oh yes hello. I wanted to give you this as a thank you,” I said holding out the two containers._   
  
_“That’s very generous of you,” he said, “By the way this young man is my grandson, Quil; Quil this is Hazel Green.”_   
  
_“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I held out my hand to shake. He shook it nodding awkwardly._   
  
_“Is there anything that you need,” Old Quil asked as I released his grandson’s hand._   
  
_“I need to know how to get to Billy’s house,” I answered bringing my hand to my pelvis and pressing lightly as a pain wracked through my body._   
  
_“I was heading over there to meet up with Jake and Embry,” Quil said indirectly offering to take me to the Black home._   
  
_“Thank you.” Once again he nodded putting on his tennis shoes. After leaving and getting yet another set of directions; we came to our final destination in La Push. I beckoned Seth with my hand as I followed Quil to the door. He was greeted by a boy the same age as him who had long black hair._   
  
_“Hey Quil,” he smiled, “You’re here before Embry; that’s a first.”_   
  
_“Yeah well I had to bring something over for your dad,” he blushed punching his shoulder playfully. I cleared my throat getting their attention. Giving Quil a pointed look before smiling at the boy, now know as Jake._   
  
_“Umm hello,” he said giving Quil a questioning glance. He just shrugged his shoulders not knowing either._   
  
_“Hi, I’m Hazel Green,” I said, “I need to speak with Billy.”_   
  
_“Right this way,” He said leading us into the house. In the living room I saw Billy; who brightened my mood._   
  
_“Billy,” I said hugging him tightly ignoring the pain that rocked through me._   
  
_“Hazel,” Billy replied hugging me back, “It’s good to see you.”_   
  
_“It’s wonderful to see you too. I need a really huge favor.”_   
  
_“What is it,” he asked kindly._   
  
_“Do you think you could watch Seth for an hour for me,” I asked after pulling away from his fatherly embrace._   
_“Sure, where is he?” Turning around I noticed we were alone._   
  
_“Seth,” I called. He came around the corner with the cherry pie in hand, “Yes?”_   
  
_“Billy’s going to be watching you for an hour…is that okay?”_   
  
_“Yeah that’s fine,” he smiled._   
  
_“Why are you still holding the pie,” I asked him curiously. He blushed a dark red, “I uh didn’t know what you wanted me to do with it.”_   
  
_“It’s for the Black’s so you can put it in the kitchen,” Before he left I gave him a hug, “Be good.” His blush became dark as he nodded making Billy chuckle. Leaving Billy’s home I sat in my car mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. Starting the car I made the fifteen minute commute to Forks’ Hospital._   
  
_“Hey,” I smiled softly seeing my brother._   
  
_“Hey,” he gave me a cheesy smile, “What’s up?” I shrugged sitting at his bedside. He reached out his hand taking min in it._   
  
_“Yes,” I said answering his unspoken question, “Joshua cornered me at Evergreen and **HE** sent me a text.” He squeezed my hand causing me to look at him. His face was scrunched up in pain. “I don’t want you to worry about it. I’ll be fine okay?”_   
  
_“I can’t help but to worry about you. You’re my baby sister and I wasn’t with you the first time you went through this,” he said with a voice full of guilt._   
  
_“It wasn’t your fault, Jess; you couldn’t have stopped it… Please don’t blame yourself or stress about it.” I hugged him tightly holding back tears. He sighed nodding, “Okay.” I let out a sigh of my own when I realized the time._   
  
_“I’ll be back tomorrow,” I said suddenly._   
  
_“You’re leaving? But you just got here.”_   
  
_“Yes unfortunately,” I replied, “I have something I need to take care of.”_   
  
_“Okay,” he sighed once more._   
  
_“I love you,” I said hugging him and kissing his cheek._   
  
_“Love you too.”_   
  


_The glorious white house loomed over me staring down at me in a mocking way. Hesitation clear in my steps I knocked on the front door. I felt like I was going to throw up from all the butterflies that were swarming in my stomach._   
  
_“Hazel,” Alice opened the door surprised to see me. Raising my eyebrow in curiosity I gave her a nervous smile, “Can I come in?”_   
  
_“Yeah, I was just leaving anyway. Carlisle’s in his study.” She brushed passed me almost coldly; shutting the door behind me. My heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floor only adding to my nerves._   
  
_“Come in,” Carlisle said before I could knock. I closed the door after I entered fighting hard to keep my eyes on anything but him as I sat down. After a few moments of silence I couldn’t take it anymore._   
  
_“Carlisle I-,” I paused finally meeting his eyes, but I instantly regretted it when I saw how cold and distant there were, “I’m sorry I haven’t called you in the last couple of days… I was busy.” Instead of saying something he placed his phone in front of me. On the screen was a picture that could easily be taken out of context; Sam carrying me into my house. It looked like I was romantically laying my head on his chest when in reality I was exhausted._   
_“Carlisle,” I began with a heavy heart, “I…can’t do this anymore. I can’t be with a man knowing I’m tearing his family apart. I can’t be with you anymore because I know that being together means that we become a family and I don’t want us to become a family that’s always at each other’s throats. I will not be a home wrecker.” Saying what I felt needed to be said I got up._   
  
_“Hazel,” he said trying to stop me._   
  
_“I love you Carlisle but I won’t be the one to ruin a family as great as yours…Goodbye.” And with that I was gone. The drive back to La Push was all a blur. When I pulled into the Black’s driveway I let out a shaky breath. I wiped the tears off of my face. In the mirror I fixed my make up so I looked somewhat normal. Laying my head against the steering wheel I took a few more minutes to collect myself._   
  


  
**~Third Person Point of View~**

_The Cullen children returned from there hunting trip in Canada; Alice returned from shopping around the same time. Jasper grew excited when he smelled Hazel but it quickly diminished when he realized she wasn’t there. All of them stopped upon seeing Carlisle on the couch with his head in his hands._   
  
_“Carlisle,” Edward spoke, “What’s wrong?” Jasper left following the smell of apple pie to Carlisle’s study._   
  
_“Hazel she,” Carlisle choked on the man emotions whirling around inside of him, “She left me.”_   
  
_“What,” Jasper flew down the stairs holding the source of Hazel’s strong scent, “What do you mean left?” His tone put everyone on edge. Alice made her way over to him placing a loving hand on his chest to calm him and push him to the corner of the room._   
  
_“She said she didn’t want to ruin the family,” He whispered sadly._   
  
_“Do you know why she thought she was ruining the family,” Emmett’s booming voice was now soft. Carlisle shook his head in despair feeling as if he had been ripped into two._   
  
_“Edward you didn’t,” Alice said making everyone look at her, “Please tell me you didn’t?!”_   
  
_“Didn’t what,” Jasper spat out his chest heaving with unneeded air._   
  
_“Check her voicemail,” Alice said sullenly, “He was deciding on whether or not to tell Carlisle about a voicemail. It’s probably the most recent one.” Edward suddenly grew nervous not thinking he would get caught. His eyes darted from the phone to Jasper repeatedly. Trying to use his speed to his advantage he launched himself forward to take the phone. Emmett tackled him like a raging bull; restraining him. Seeing Edward wasn’t going to stop him Jasper unlocked Hazel’s phone and searched through her voicemails. He expected to see hundreds of saved messages but instead found one. Glaring at the phone he immediately recognized the number and pressed it. He put the phone on speaker for everyone in the room to hear._   
  
**_“I don’t know what game you’re playing at but I know where you are and I saw who you were with. I saw that guy with you. Tell me is he coming over for a “study session” Hazel? Stay the hell away from my family; you may have everyone else under your spell but you don’t have me fooled. I’ve already informed Carlisle of your infidelity so don’t think you can lie your way back in. You’re no better than Esme you Jezebel.”_ **

  
_Emmett rolled out of the way as his wife threw herself at Edward; a feral growl coming from deep with her soul. Edward tried to fend her off but her anger was giving her strength. Surprising everyone Jasper was the one to restrain her. His power was working overtime trying to calm everyone. His eyes were coal black and gazing chillingly at Edward._   
  
_“Why,” he voice cracked sounding like he was close to tears._   
  
_“Why what,” Edward asked wiping his cheek with his sleeve._   
  
_“Why would you do something like this,” Jasper asked also feeling broken. No one could understand how he was feeling right now. Hazel was like his mother; his birth mother. And her leaving caused the same pain as when his mother died. He wanted to **die.**_   
  
_“She was cheating on Carlisle.”_   
  
_Cut the bullshit Edward,” Emmett snarled, “You’re jealous.”_   
  
_“Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of,” Edward said incredulously._   
  
_“Jealous that everyone has a mate except you. You’re jealous because Esme isn’t here to baby you anymore. You’re jealous that she took to Jasper and not you.”_


	15. Chapter 15

_“I have no reason to be jealous of Jasper,” Edward denied._   
  
_“Then what was the real reason you got rid of her? She was nice to you. YOU! Even after you hurt her physically and emotionally,” Rosalie screamed. Jasper let her go crouching down while holding his head muttering, “No.”_   
  
_“I don’t need to answer to you,” Edward spat in reply._   
_“Then get out,” Carlisle’s voice was a hoarse whisper as he spoke._   
  
_“Excuse me?”_   
  
_“You heard me, Edward.”_   
  
_“Over a girl you met what,” Edward paused pretending to think about it, “Three or four months ago?!”_   
  
_“No Edward it’s not just that,” Carlisle said calmly making everyone’s hair stand on edge, “Ever since Esme left you’ve changed, and not for the better.”_   
  
_“But Carlisle-“_   
  
_“I’ve given you many chances. I didn’t say anything when you left and went on a human blood binge. I didn’t say anything when you left the bruises on her wrist. But this you went out of you way to do. You were looking for a reason to hurt her. And that…that is what disappoints me the most Edward.” Edward’s face matched the emotions that Carlisle was feeling: betrayal, heartbreak, sadness, shock, and many more. Hearing in his thoughts that there was no room for a rebuttal Edward left._   
  
_“Carlisle-“Carlisle put a hand up to stop her, “Please Alice just want to be alone.” She nodded going up to her room with Jasper; Emmett and Rosalie did the same but to their room. Once Carlisle was sure they were upstairs he, for the first time in years, wept._   
  


**_~Hazel’s Point of View~_ **

  
  
_After collecting myself somewhat I went inside to get Seth._   
_“He-ey,” my voice sounded off. Billy and Seth looked at me funny while the three stooges paid no mind to me. I forced a smile even though my heart ached painfully._   
  
_“Hazel,” Billy said looking at me as Seth left to get his shoes on, “Are you okay?” I nodded not trusting my voice. “Are you sure?” I nodded once more, “I’ll see you later Billy” With that I left before he could say anything else._   
  
_“Hazel,” Seth said softly on the way back to his house._   
  
_“Yes Seth,” I replied in a whisper._   
  
_“What happened,” he asked after a moment’s pause._

_“Nothing Seth. Absolutely nothing,” I sighed. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth turn towards the window crestfallen. Taking his hand in mine I kissed the back of it. Upon arriving to his house I noticed two things: Harry, Sue, and Leah were back and it was really late. “How long had I been sitting in the car,” I wondered to myself as I killed the engine and took out the key. Seth rushed out of the car and inside hollerin’ something about bathroom. Letting out another sigh I rested my head on the steering wheel thinking over the last few hours._   
  
_“You gonna sit out here all night.” A scream of terror ripped its way out of my throat as I prepared to throw myself out of the car and run._   
_“It’s just me!” Coming down from my panic I realized it was Harry._   
  
_“Jesus,” I said breathing heavily._   
  
_“I’m sorry Hazel,” he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes._   
  
_“Its fine I’m…I’m just a little out of it,” I replied finally calming down._   
  
_“More than a little,” he chuckled. I forced a smile before staring straight ahead again._   
  
_“Billy called… he was worried about you and wanted to see if I knew what was wrong.” I held back a sigh biting my lip, “Frankly, Hazel, I can see why. So what’s wrong?”_   
  
_“Nothing,” I said quickly._   
  
_“I’m not deaf or blind. I can hear it in your voice. I can see it on your face. So tell me,” Harry countered sharply; a tone I’d never heard from him and something I never wanted to hear from him again. So I started talking, “I…I’ve been dating Carlisle Cullen and I-I.”_   
  
_“You what,” Harry asked curious, “You found out he was a vampire?”_   
  
_“No, no I already knew that…I had to break up with him.” Unwanted tears began to slide down my cheeks._   
  
_“Did he hurt you,” Harry asked in a soft voice. I shook my head as my lip quivered and I sniffled trying to stop myself from sounding like a blubbering mess, “No.” That’s all I could get out before breaking down completely. My tears felt hot against my pale cheeks and my heart slammed into my chest with heavy slow painful thuds. Soft whimpers escaped my throat as I hiccupped trying to pull myself together. The hiccups soon turned to gasps as the sadness weighed on my chest as if a sumo wrestler has sat on me._   
  
_“Shhhhh,” Harry wrapped me in a fatherly embrace rubbing my back too, “It’s okay. Just calm down. Everything will be okay sweetheart.” I don’t know how long we sat there with him whispering that to me but eventually my heart wrenching sobs turned into low whimpers and sniffles._   
_“What happened Hazel,” he asked once he was sure I would speak properly._   
  
_“I had to,” I started trying to rationalize, “Edward… he hates me. I can see it in his eyes Harry. I just- I couldn’t do it anymore. They were fighting and I… It’s not right. I’m the outsider and they’ve been together a long time. I- Harry even though I don’t have that great of a family background I cherish family ties. That’s why I had to end things with him. It… It would have been selfish of me to let his family go to shit.”_   
  
_“Oh Hazel,” Harry let out a sigh as he pulled out of the hug to look at me. He cupped my face in his hands wiping my tears with his calloused thumbs._   
_“Come on,” he said after a few more minutes, “Let’s get you inside.” I followed him out of the car and inside feeling numb. Harry opened the door for me putting a hand on the small of my back._   
  
_“Harry is everything oka-,” she stopped upon seeing me. I can only imagine what I look like; yet Sue said nothing. I didn’t know if it was out of respect of my feelings or if Harry did something to stop her I’m still grateful. Without a word to either of them I trudged up to the room I was currently occupying. Pulling off my clothes as if I were on fire I got in bed in my bra and panties. My body ached all over and sharp pains attacked my head and midsection. I could hear my blood pounding loudly in my ears as my head pains worsened to a level between: my scalp being ripped off and a Mortal Kombat character punching through my skull and somehow managing to keep me alive through it. It wasn’t long before the weight of today’s events pushed me to sleep._   
  
_And sleep I did. When I woke up I washed and getting out I didn’t look in the mirror out of fear of what I would see. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top I headed down stairs._   
  
_“Hazel,” Leah looked shocked to see me at the kitchen table._   
  
_“Hmmm,” I asked nibbling on a piece of toast._   
  
_“Uh nothing just haven’t seen you in a while,” she said still gobsmacked._   
  
_“What do you mean,” my eyebrows raised in curiosity, “I saw you yesterday morning. You and your parents went to Seattle.”_   
  
_“No,” Leah said, “That was a week ago Hazel.”_

_“What,” I shouted getting to my feet. She nodded her eyes showing no signs of lying. Spying the paper on the table I snatched it up seeing the date._   
_“November 20, 2007,” I said to myself. Throwing the paper on the table I bolted upstairs grabbing my keys and jamming shoes on my feet. Not even bothering with a jacket I said bye to Leah and left. Doing my own rendition of Fast and Furious, the safer version, I arrived at my home quickly. I left the key in the ignition because what I was going to do wasn’t going to take but a few minutes. The front door slammed shut behind me as I dashed up the stairs to my work room. Lifting up the top to the laptop I logged on to the registration site for the wedding dress runway show in Seattle. If my designs did well in the show they would give me a spread in a bridal magazine. Uploading a couple of the pictures to the site I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding when it said they were successfully uploaded. Closing my eyes I relaxed resting my arm on the seat of my desk chair._   
  
_“You should be used to being on your knees.” A cold chill ran through my body as I turned around to see him, the man that ruined my wrists and innocence; Vincent. Getting up as quickly as I could I knocked over the desk chair scrambling to get to the hallway. I heard him let out a sigh and then his footsteps following behind me. In my haste I skidded down some of the stairs trying not to fall. On the third step from the bottom my foot clipped the step and I let out a startled scream as I hit the hard wood floors…violently. Ignoring the pain I pushed myself to the front door. Centimeters from sanctuary on arm wrapped around my waist lifting me up; I screamed kicking and flailing wildly. His clothe covered hand came over my mouth and nose. My screams became quieter, my thrashing became tamer, and everything finally slowed down until finally the black spots that clouded my vision took over._   
  


 

That ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up in my current situation. To be honest I don’t know what time or day it is. The reason is simple. It wasn’t enough for them to kidnap me; no they wanted to recreate the scene from the past. There was a bed in, relatively, the same location. The most disturbing thing was the way in which I was currently bound. My arms shook from the strain and I felt like I couldn’t hold on any longer.  
  
“Violet.-”  
  
“Its Hazel fuckface,” I spat out tiredly. My body jerked to the side when his hand slapped me. Spitting blood out my breath quickened and I could barely keep my eyes open.  
  
“You’re more defiant than you used to be Violet,” Vincent whispered in my ear.  
  
“Funny how you’re still an asshole,” I said in between gasps of breath. The tearing of my flesh sounded throughout the room. My lips parted in a silent scream. Vincent smiled his cynical psychotic smile as he licked my blood off of the small blade.

“You still taste just as good.”  
  
“When are we going t-.”  
  
“Soon,” he interrupted Joshua, “Why don’t we go get something to eat; I’m getting hungry.” They left out of a door behind me. When I was sure they were gone I relaxed somewhat against my restraints. I looked to my left to try and see if I could get out of the rope. My lip quivered as I held back cries of frustration and pain. There was no way I could get out of this; I wasn’t well enough. My hand twitched and shook involuntarily. I closed my eyes tiredly with my head hung wondering if anyone was going to find me.  
  


 

**~Third Person Point of View~**

  
Leah glanced at the clock for the twelfth time that evening at dinner.  
  
“Is there somewhere you need to be,” Sue said getting tired of her daughter’s behavior.  
  
“No no…it’s just Hazel’s been gone for a long time,” Leah muttered going back to her food. Harry put his fork down looking at Leah with a hard stern gaze, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Sh-she left around nine this morning and hasn’t been back since,” Leah stuttered out nervously.


	16. Chapter 16

As those words left his daughter’s lips Harry got up from his seat pulling on his coat in a hurry and grabbing his keys.

“Dad is something wrong,” Seth’s innocent voice asked not realizing the severity of the situation.

“Your father has to uh go get something from Charlie,” Sue said quickly not wanting to alarm her children.

“Okaay,” Seth replied not seeming sure in himself. Harry shut the door quickly making his way to his car and starting it. He sighed knowing where he had to go; even though he vehemently didn’t want to. It took Harry exactly seven minutes to get to the Cullen’s home. Anxiously Harry knocked on the door after exiting his car.

“Hello,” Alice asked opening the door. Harry pushed passed her into the house.

“Carlisle,” Harry called attracting the attention of everyone in the house. Before he could blink he had the whole coven, except one, in front of him. “Before you speak I need to know one thing,” Harry said interrupting Carlisle before he spoke, “Is Hazel here?” Carlisle’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Is this a joke,” Rosalie spat, “Because it’s not fucking funny dog!”

“No it’s not a joke. Leah, my daughter, said that she left in a hurry this morning and hasn’t been back since.”

“No she’s not here Harry,” Carlisle’s voice came out as a whisper. Harry’s heart dropped and he felt like he was going to throw up. Jasper gasped getting hit with Harry’s dread full force. He hunched over clutching the area of his shirt over his heart.

“Do you have her number,” Harry asked desperation evident in his voice. Carlisle handed over his phone to him with the number already being called. Anxiously Harry listened to the phone ring hoping it wouldn’t go to dial tone.

“Hello,” it was a male voice.

“Who is this,” Harry demanded.

“This is Vincent who is this,” He was toying with them. In the back ground there was a loud mmmphf mmmm mmmphfm sound followed by a slap.

“Harry.”

“I don’t remember hearing about a Harry,” Vincent’s teasing voice turned serious, “Did you think you could turn into a whore while I was gone Hazel?” a tearing sound was heard but no cries of pain followed.

“Answer him bitch,” another voice, unfamiliar to Harry, said.

“The only bitch here,” Hazel’s breath came out in short pants, “Is you.” A grunt of pain from her followed.

“How many times did you have to bend over for him,” Hazel sarcastically continued. A few seconds later she screamed.

“What are you doing to her,” Harry shouted.

“I was just doing an experiment,” Vincent replied in mock innocence.

“Experiment,” Alice asked.

“Yes,” Vincent said hearing her, “To see how far I could bend her arm before it breaks.”

“When I find you I’m going to show you how far your arms will bend before they break off Ass fucker,” Rosalie growled.

“That’s if you find me sweet heart,” he chuckled sadistically, “Hopefully it’s before I revert back to my....old ways.” With that he hung up. Harry shoved Carlisle’s phone back into his hand before turning to leave.

“Where are you going,” Emmett asked.

“To tell Charlie and Billy what’s going on.” Harry left faster than he had when he was coming to the Cullen house.

~Hazel’s Point of View~

Sweat rolled down my face as I panted. My left arm was bent at an angle only a skilled contortionist could accomplish. I had a growing bruise on my stomach that added to the mysterious pain coming from my pelvis. My shirt was bloodied and ripped open exposing my front. They had cut off my shorts leaving me in my panties.

“My my my,” Vincent circled me, “You’re causing quite a mess for me, Hazel. Maybe you aren’t worth the trouble. I should probably just...get rid of you.” My blood ran cold as I took in the severity of his words. Get rid of me...after all he puts me through he won’t even let me live. I forced my bruised eyes open to look at him.

“Please,” I choked out through my dry mouth and burning throat.

“Please what,” He pretended not to hear me.

“P-please don’t.” Hot tears slid down my cheeks as I sniffled, “Please don’t kill me.” My cries made him laugh. I could see the joy light up his face in a murderous way.

“Don’t worry doll. I still have some use for you,” he smirked before chuckling darkly. He had Joshua lower me so that my feet were flat against the ground. “I think it’s time we make use of this bed.”

“No,” my eyes widened in horror, “No!” Joshua started dragging me toward the bed. Defiantly I kicked and screamed loudly before biting him. My jaws clamped tightly onto his hand not letting him go. It was his turn to scream. He repeatedly slammed his fist into my head hoping that would get me to let go. A chunk of his skin came off when I was thrown back by Vincent. That was when the worst possible thing could have happened to me; my body shut down. It was too tired to continue. The strain on my muscles from the restraints rendered me useless. There was no way for me to escape anymore. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I watched as Vincent dragged me by my ankles to the bed. With Joshua’s help he got me on the bed.

“Let’s have some fun,” Vincent whispered in my ear. Tears ran down my cheeks on to the mattress as I turned to face the wall not wanting to watch him violate me. My eyes glazed over as the mattress started to squeak from the force of Vincent pushing into me. Closing my eyes I found my happy place.

 

~Third Person Point of View~

“What can I do for you Harry,” Charlie asked as he answered the door.

“I need to report a kidnapping,” Harry sighed.

“Come in,” Charlie said moving out of the way so Harry could get inside. Harry walked inside and sat at the kitchen table. He put his head in his hands holding back tears. Charlie put his hand on his friend’s shoulder not knowing what to do.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened,” Charlie said breaking the silence. Harry sighed before starting to explain everything; from the notes to the shooting and everything in between. As Harry got closer to more recent events he became more frantic.

“Do you know where she was taken from,” Charlie asked.

“I think it was at her house. But I’m not sure.” Charlie nodded before looking at the clock on the wall; 9:47.

“First thing in the morning I’ll check it out,” Charlie said trying to reassure him.

“Tomorrow might be too late Charlie.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“You don’t either,” Harry snapped.

 

~Hazel’s Point of View~

My body shook with exhaustion. It had been two hours since they both took turns using me. I couldn’t keep my eyes open any more, I was coughing up blood because my throat was raw, and my body wasn’t responding to me. I had completely shut down. I felt like I was being stabbed with needle over and over. The tears that I had been crying had long since stopped. Someone grabbed my wrists causing me to involuntarily flinch. They chuckled at me before starting to move. I hit the ground hard as they started dragging me away.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day as promised Charlie had the police force, some of it anyway, check out Hazel’s house. Inside the house they found a pool of dried blood at the bottom of the stairs. A further search showed that the upstairs office was trashed. Charlie was interrupted from his work by the sound of yelling.

“Damn it,” Charlie sighed going outside to see what the commotion was about. Harry was being pushed back by a cop so he wouldn’t cross the caution tape.

“I’m sorry sir but you can’t go in there,” the officer said still holding Harry at bay.

“I have a right to go in there,” Harry yelled. The officer was about to respond but Charlie put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright Jeff I’ll take it from here.”  Charlie put his arm around Harry’s shoulder walking him away from the scene.

“Harry,-“

“Charlie I can go in right? I mean I won’t mess with the evidence I just want to know what it looks like in there,” Harry said trying to reason with him.

“I’m sorry Harry but... I don’t want you to see that.”

“Is it bad?” Harry stopped looking anxiously at the house. Charlie sighed knowing he either let his friend see for himself or tell him what he found; he chose the latter.

“At the bottom of the stairs we found blood, on the front door were nail marks, and the office was a mess,” Charlie said taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair, “All of this tells us that she put up a struggle; which means she didn’t willingly go with her captor.” Harry put his face in his hands and started to cry. His shoulders shook as his body slumped. Charlie looked at his friend sympathetically.

“Harry,” Charlie said softly getting his friend’s attention, “We’re going to find her okay? I promise.” Harry nodded barely comprehending what was going on around him. “But, unfortunately, I need you to come down to the station for questioning.”

 

Sue sat at the kitchen table with a cold cup of coffee in front of her. She looked out the window waiting for her husband’s car to pull up.

“Mom,” Seth’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yes hunny,” Sue said taking her eyes off of the window. Leah was leaned against the counter staring at her as Seth sat next to her at the table.

“Where’s Hazel,” Seth asked.

“Umm she’s-”

“Don’t lie to us mom,” Leah interrupted, “She would have called if she was staying somewhere else. So what’s going on?” Sue sighed looking down because she wasn’t able to look her children in the eye, “Your father doesn’t want to tell you guys but I guess you’re old enough to know.”

“Know what,” Seth asked softly.

“That Hazel has gone missing and your father believes it was her uncle and,” She looks at Leah, “Your history teacher.” Leah looked at her mother, “We’ve had a substitute for the past two weeks.”

 

Charlie sat across from Harry in the interrogation room wondering how to proceed.

“Treat me like I’m just someone off of the street; someone you don’t know,” Harry said as if reading his mind.

“Where were you on the night of Miss Green’s disappearance,” Charlie pushed all emotions aside; turning into the experienced sheriff he was trained to be.

“I went out with Sue,” Harry replied.

“Are you in anyway involved with the kidnapping of Hazel Green?”

“No...”

“Why did you hesitate,” Charlie asked looking up from the file on Hazel.

“I know who kidnapped her Charlie.”

“Who,” Charlie asked leaning forward.

“Vincent Green,” Harry replied, “Vincent is her uncle and I think he has a helper but I don’t know who he or she may be.”

 

 

“No he hasn’t moved yet,” Emmett whispered to Alice through the phone. Alice sighed continuing to Alaska in Carlisle’s black Mercedes.

“Just...just keep him company okay,” Alice said before snapping her phone closed. Her eyes narrowed as she stared out the wind shield pushing her foot down on the gas pedal harder.

“What did Emmett say,” Rosalie spoke from the back seat.

“He’s still the same as when we left him,” She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Jasper placed a calming hand on her leg.

“Are you sure he’s there,” Rosalie asked looking at the sign that read “Now Entering Alaska.”

“Yeah I’m sure,” Alice replied. She pushed the car to one hundred forty mph to get to the Denali coven’s home. It took her a little less than twenty minutes to get to the gorgeous wooden house. She barely turned off the car before using her vampiric speed to get to the door. Tanya opened the door confusion written all over her face.

“Alice what’s wrong,” she asked opening the door. Alice said nothing as she walked around her up the stairs.

“Edward put your fucking clothes on and meet us outside. You have one minute to be in the car or I’m going to drag you back to Forks by your dick,” Alice thought loudly making sure he knew she was serious. With her deed done she walked back to the car and sat in the driver’s seat eerily calm. She flipped open her phone pressing the okay button to start the timer.

“Is he coming,” Jasper asked.

“He should be here....now,” Alice replied stopping the timer at fifteen point seven seconds. Edward put his bags in the, already popped, trunk. Alice peeled out of the drive way waving sarcastically to Irina.

“Why did you come and get me,” Edward spat out.

“It is your fault she and Carlisle broke up, it is your fault she is missing, it’s your fault Carlisle hasn’t moved from the couch, and you’re going to fix it,” Alice glared at him from the rear view mirror. Edward backed down and settled for looking out the window.

 

It had been two days since the search of Hazel’s house, three days since she went missing, and a few hours since the police department got a mysterious note that said:

I know you’re looking for me

And you might find me

But I doubt that.

Now if you want to find the girl

You’d better hurry

Because by the time the

Moon is high and full

She’ll be dead.


	18. Chapter 18

“Why should I help you,” Edward said looking at his used to be family.

“For us,” Rosalie said trying to hold back her anger.

“For you,” Edward laughed, “You mean the people who kicked me out. You must be fucking senile then.”

“You got yourself kicked out, Edward. You were passing judgment on something you had no authority to pass judgment on.” Edward snorted rolling his eyes. They were in the living room trying to convince Edward to help them find Hazel. So far it wasn’t successful.

“Why doesn’t Carlisle ask me himself? Hmm-” Edward grunted when his back slammed into the wall. Emmett’s eyes were black and narrowed at Edward as he held him by his shirt; ironically the one Hazel made him.

“Carlisle has been stuck in a rut since he found out Hazel went missing. We’re lucky he even went to work this morning,” Emmett growled his voice becoming low and threatening, “And let’s not forget who broke them up. It wasn’t me, it wasn’t Alice, it wasn’t Rose, and it wasn’t Jasper. No it was you; you punk son of a bitch. The worst part is that you didn’t even have the balls to do it to her face. No you left a voicemail like a pussy. So you’re going to help us find Hazel because I’m done asking you. I’m telling you. Or I’m going to rip you apart. And it won’t be quick. No I’m going to start with your toes, then your fingers, and I’m going to make you watch as I burn you piece by piece. Do you FUCKING understand me?” Edward nodded quickly too scared to form words. For the first time in his life he was actually terrified for his life. Emmett dropped him walking away.

“Em-,” Rosalie tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away shaking his head.

“I need a minute,” he said leaving out the back door. She sighed looking at her husband before glaring at Edward.

“Are you happy, Edward? Are you fucking happy now.” She rushed upstairs to her room sniffling. Edward went up to his old room not wanting to be around Alice and Jasper. Alice turned to Jasper from her place at the bottom of the stairs, “When will you be back?”

“I don’t know, Alice, but you know where I’ll be,” Jasper replied before leaving out the back door. He stopped beside Emmett, who was leaned against a tree a few hundred yards away from the house, “Do you want to come with me?”

“Where are you going,” he asked pushing off of the tree.

“To look for my mom.” Emmett nodded following behind Jasper as they headed for her house. Sneaking into her house, that was still crawling with cops, Jasper tossed Emmett one of her shirts that he had taken from her closet also taking one for himself. Taking a deep breath they left in search for her.

 

“Where are we going now,” Emmett asked.

“We can’t do this alone,” Jasper replied crossing the treaty line. They had been searching their side of the forest for a few hours and had turned up with nothing so far.

“What are you doing?” Jasper paused looking over his shoulder at his adoptive brother, “Asking the wolves for help.” He didn’t wait for his brother to follow him as he continued walking. It didn’t take long for Jasper and Emmett, who surprisingly followed, to make it to the closest house that reeked of wet dog. Politely knocking on the door Jasper stood with his arms behind his back. The door opened revealing fourteen year old Jacob Black. Upon seeing Jasper and Emmett he tensed.

“What do you want,” he demanded tersely through gritted teeth. He didn’t know what it was about them but he knew deep down he didn’t like them.

“I nee-,”

“We,” Emmett interrupted.

“Yes we need to speak with your father,” Jasper continued.

“Jacob who’s at the door,” the gruff voice of Billy Black asked. Jake closed his mouth muttering, as he turned, something along the lines of pale freaks. Billy’s face hardened when he was sure his son was out of hearing range, “What do you want?”

“We need your nose,” Emmett replied tapping his nose.

“You’re looking for her,” he asked wheeling himself onto the porch. Jasper nodded stepping out of his way.

“Let’s face it the cops won’t be able to find her like we will,” Emmett replied.

“We only have one wolf that is able to help you like you want,” Billy started for Sam’s house.

“Thank you,” Jasper spoke. It didn’t take them long before they made it to a little house near the woods. Billy knocked on the door.

“Yes,” Sam yawned tensing slightly when an overly sweet smell hit his, now, sensitive nose.

“They need your help Sam.”

“Why should I help them,” he looked at the leeches his face hardening.

“Because it’s about Hazel and I’ll do anything to get her back, “Jasper said his eyes charcoal.

~Carlisle’s Point of View~

 

Today was my first day back at work since Hazel went missing and I found it harder to concentrate as the day went by. It was around five in the afternoon and my last patient had arrived. I looked at the chart having to remind myself what patient I’d be seeing; Joshua Rusk. A loud snapping sound brought me out of my anger induced rage. Pushing the, now, broken clip board into my desk i found a smile as I went to meet him.

“Dr. Cullen it’s great to see you,” He smiled following me back to one of the rooms.

“Mhmm,” I nodded. Doing the usual tests we were almost done with his check up when something inside me snapped.

“Is that all,” he asked slipping his shirt back on.

“No uh it looks like you’re due for a shot,” I replied filling it with a sedative.

“All right whatever.” Grabbing his arm, not too lightly I might add, I quickly found his vein jamming the needle in him.

“Ow what the hell man,” he spat ripping his arm out of my grasp; angry finger marks littering his forearm. “W-what the... what...t-the hell did you-.” He slumped falling back on the bed. Using my speed I put him in my car before clocking out.

“Good bye Dr. Cullen,” Jackie, the lady at the front desk, said. I smiled waving bye to her. On the drive home I couldn’t stop the sadistic smile that worked its way to my lips.

“Carlisle there’s a chair in the garage with restraints on it,” Alice said meeting me at the door.

“Thank you Alice. Is Jasper here?”

“No they went to go look for Hazel,” she replied. In the garage there were plastic sheets covering the floor and walls. Setting the, still, unconscious Joshua in the chair I strapped him in as tight as I could. I didn’t want to wait for him to wake up so I threw hot water that came out of the tea kettle on him. He screamed turning red from the heat.

“What the fuck Carlisle,” he shouted struggling against the belt like restraints, “Why are you doing this to me!?!”

“Where is she,” I asked ignoring his questions.

“Where is who,” he struggled more a bit of panic setting in.

“Hazel, where is she,” I circled around him like a skilled hunter. Then he did the worst possible thing; he laughed as if he was in control of the situation.

“Wrong answer,” I broke his pinky finger.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said through grit teeth. I leaned on the arms of the chair getting in his face, “Now you’re going to tell me what I want to know or I’ll torture you in every way possible without killing you.” He glared spitting in my face I sighed wiping my face off with my sleeve. Grabbing pliers I clamped them down on one of his finger nails, “Where. Is. Hazel?”

“Go to hell!” I twisted the pliers slowly ripping the nail from the nail bed. He cried out tensing, “Fuck.”

This continued for many hours before he finally gave.

 

“Okay,” he panted, “I’ll t-tell you what I kno-ow.”

“I’m glad we could come to an agreement,” I smiled at him causing a shiver to go through his body.


	19. Chapter 19

“Where am I,” I thought turning my head left and right. Black, that’s all I saw. Lifting my arms, that were no longer bound, I felt around for my surroundings. I couldn’t even extend them to full length before I hit something hard. Cradling my wrist I frowned, “What the hell?” Slowly lifting my hand above me I hit something once more. I forced myself to stay calm as I searched my pockets for a lighter.

“Funny how they thought it was stupid of me to carry a lighter around even though I don’t smoke,” I said struggling to get it to light. When it finally did I held it above me. Inches above my face was wood; it was all around me. Slowly panic started to set in. Closing my lighter so I didn’t set myself on fire I tried to keep calm. My heart clenched painfully in my chest, “No!” Hitting the wood I ignored my, already, aching limbs as I completely freaked out giving into my panic. After a few moments my fist went through the wood. I breathed a sigh of relief thinking I’d finally be free. Sitting up I let out a cry of pain when my forehead slammed into something hard. Using my hand as a guide I felt the cool concrete above me. I took my lighter back out; I was in a wooden box that was in a concrete one. It suddenly became hard to breathe, “Somebody help! Carlisle! Jasper! Someone! PLEASE!” I started flailing again.

~Carlisle’s Point of View~

“Do you really want to know where Violet is,” he panted looking down. I was seated in front of him waiting for him to speak.

“Yes, and if you don’t start talking I’m going to cut something off,” I replied. He lifted his head to look me in the eyes, “She’s not here.” Rosalie growled slamming her hands on the table. I suppose I should explain what’s happened since I ripped off his fingernail. He agreed to tell me what he knew if I moved him out of the garage. It has been two hours since he'd last spoken which is why Rosalie is so hostile.

“Look we don’t have time for your crap. So just tell us where she is,” Rose said.

“She’s...no longer...in,” he took a deep breath closing his eyes, “Washington.”

~Edward’s Point of View~

I paced my room listening to the interrogation that’s going on downstairs.

“Vincent’s going to kill me,” Joshua thought, “But it hasn’t compromised anything yet.” He chuckled as he started thinking about all the things they’ve done to her. I gasped holding my head hunching over. Then his thoughts went to the last thing he’d done; bury her.

“Where’d you put her,” I thought aloud, “Where is she?” I almost jumped for joy when I saw the sign; Alaska. Opening my window I jumped out following Jasper’s scent.

“Jasper,” I said nearly running into him.

“What do you want, Edward, I’m busy,” he replied not looking at me.

“I know where she is,” I said. He turned quickly pushing me up against a tree, “Don’t fuck with me right now.”

“I know that I fucked up, royally, but I know where she is. I saw it in his mind.” Jasper let me down looking at me.

“Where?”

“Alaska,” i answered fixing my shirt, “I’ll ask Carlisle for his car so we can go get her.”

“We,” Emmett laughed humorlessly, “Last time I checked you hated her.”

“Look I admit I was wrong okay but this isn’t the time Emmett. Every second we waste is another she gets closer to dying. You’ve been out here for two weeks everyday with that mutt trying to find her. Please trust me; I want to make things right.” I turned heading back to the house hoping they followed.

“It’s nice to see you getting out of your room Edward,” Carlisle greeted as I entered the room.

“I know where she is,” I replied.

“Where i-,”

“Alaska,” Jasper said pushing passed me along with Emmett.

“So we need to go right,” Rosalie stood from her seat coming to stand beside Carlisle.

“You kids have missed enough school. I think it would be best if I go and -,”

“Carlisle I want to help- we want to help. Please,” Rosalie begged sounding close to tears. Carlisle sighed running his hand through his hair, “Okay we’ll go but we’re going to have to leave now. I’ll call Charlie so he can get Joshua.”

“Carlisle what is he going to think when they see him looking like this,” Alice said. Before he could answer Rose spoke up, “I’ll stay.”

“What? Rosalie I know how much this means to you,” Carlisle said.

“No Alice is right what are they going to think? I’ll stay here and explain everything and smooth everything over. Just please get her back.” He, reluctantly, nodded.

“I’ll go to her house and pack some clothes for her,” Alice said before running off. I followed Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett to the garage to pack the equipment we needed for this trip.

After getting everything together we got in Emmett’s jeep while Alice drove the Mercedes.

“Carlisle, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you and Hazel.”

“I forgive you Edward,” Carlisle said briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at me, “Just tell me why you did it?” I looked down then out at the passing scenery, “I...Emmett was right I couldn’t let go of Esme and I didn’t understand how you guys could just move on like that. You-we all loved her and to just let it go. And then the fact that she’s so perfect. She sees the good in all of us even when we didn’t I just wanted to find something wrong with her.”

“I forgive you for what you’ve done Edward. I think it’s your siblings you have to apologize to and Hazel, of course,” Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded looking back out the window swallowing the lump in my throat. With Carlisle’s driving we made it to Alaska in a day. The snow was piling high making us all nervous.

“We’re going to find her Carlisle; I saw it,” Alice’s whimsical voice said coming up beside me.

“Did you see where,” Emmett asked.

“No, the only thing I saw was wood and,” she closed her eyes trying to remember, “and concrete.”

“Can’t you find her by her thoughts,” Emmett asked looking at me with desperation in his eyes. I nodded looking at everyone, “Yeah I’ll be able to find her.”

~Hazel’s Point of View~

“Help!” I don’t have much of a voice anymore. Blood constantly seeped its way out of my mouth from my throat and the other wounds I had from my ordeal. Slowly I could feel myself fading. I was trying to hang on as long as I could but the cold was starting to become warm and I was letting myself go...maybe it was my time. Letting out a painful shaky breath I closed my eyes.

“Violet,” a voice I hadn’t heard in a while called. Taking my eyes off of the beautiful Virginia horizon to look at the person I had missed since I was sixteen; my mother.

“Mom,” I gasped blinking back tears.

“Yes, baby, it’s really me,” she replied her own tears sliding down her cheeks. Rushing into her arms I hugged her tightly burying my face in her neck, “I missed you so much mama.”

“I’ve missed you too sweet heart.” She pulled away wiping my tears from my face guiding me to the porch swing of our old home.

“You have grown into a beautiful young woman and I want you to know how proud I am of you,” she smiled looking over the mountain scene with me.

“Where are we mama?”

“We are at your happy place. This is where you chose to go before you cross over. This is your limbo. Usually you’re here alone but I’m here to tell you that it’s not your time baby. You are needed and loved; especially by Carlisle.”

“He doesn’t want me anymore,” I looked at my hands, which we’re in my lap, “I caused too many problems with his family.” She put her hand underneath my chin making me look her in the eyes, “That man loves you Violet. He’s come looking for you. I’m just here to keep you company until he does. I’ve seen what is to come and those kids need you; he needs you darling.” My mother was always an honest and caring person. I trusted her with my life and so much more.

“I love you mama,” I kissed her cheek hugging her again.

“I love you too Violet Hazel Green. I want you to take care of yourself, your brother, and your new family,” I nodded wiping my tears again; she held my face in her hands, “Now breathe.”

“What,” I asked confusion written all over my face.

**  
“Breathe baby,” she said before disappearing.**


	20. Chapter 20

“Breathe baby,” she said before disappearing. I gasped for air coughing roughly. Everything was blurry and it felt like I couldn’t get enough air in my body. I was awake but I wasn’t coherent. I could hear everything going on around me but for some reason I couldn’t speak. My body felt cold once more.

“Hazel it’s okay I’m here,” Carlisle said taking my hand.

~Third Person Point of View~ A Few Minutes Before~

“Help,” Edward heard in his mind. He stopped waiting for it to return; this time it was another voice, “Violet.” He walked slowly as if tracking his prey.

“It’s over here,” he called aloud to his family.

“Are you sure,” Carlisle appeared beside him. Edward nodded, “Positive.”

“Well what are we waiting for,” Emmett said starting to dig. Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward wasted no time in joining in, making the process quicker. The stopped when the shovels hit stone; concrete to be exact. Emmett bent down to break it.

“Emmett be careful,” Alice warned, “Hazel’s under there.” He nodded slamming his fist into the concrete slab using half of his strength. Cracks made their way through the slab. Slowly everyone took their time to remove each cracked piece of rock. Carlisle sighed with relief when Hazel came into view. But his happiness was short lived once he got a good look at her. Her, already, pale skin was paler than his. Her lips were dark purple and her body wouldn’t stop shaking. He reached to pull her out of the tomb pulling off his coat to lay her on it.

“What’s wrong,” Jasper asked seeing his face and sensing his despair.

“She’s not breathing,” he replied ripping her shirt open. Opening her mouth Carlisle began pumping on her chest.

“Come on Hazel. Breathe baby please,” Carlisle said before blowing into her mouth once more. He sat back on his heels pinching the bridge of his nose. Emmett looked down as he crouched down punching the ground in anger. Jasper closed his eyes turning his head away not wanting to believe she was gone.

“She’s still alive,” Alice said breaking through the silence. She ran to the Mercedes to grab the bag of clothes that she brought for Hazel. They looked at Hazel waiting for her to move; to breathe. Finally after a few seconds of intense silence and heavy anticipation she gasped. Opening her eyes she gripped blindly for something.

“Hazel it’s okay I’m here,” Carlisle said taking her hand. She looked at him dazed opening her mouth to say something but no words would come out. “Alice is going to get you dressed and then we’re going to take you home okay?” She nodded closing her eyes relaxing her body. Alice stepped up beside Carlisle holding comfortable clothes for her. Carlisle picked up a blanket that they had brought for her and held it up so she would be covered while Alice changed her. It didn’t take her long to put Hazel in Victoria Secret sweats and a hoodie. Carlisle wrapped her in the blanket picking her up bridal style kissing her forehead.

“I’ll drive,” Jasper said walking over to the driver’s side of the jeep while Carlisle got into the back with his beloved across his lap. Edward took the Mercedes keys from Alice knowing he and Emmett would be in it.

The drive home seemed to go faster than the drive to there. When they first crossed into Forks Jasper drove to the hospital while Emmett went to notify the police and Emmett went to tell the wolves. When Carlisle Cullen brought Hazel through the emergency room everyone was shocked; they seemed to be frozen.

“I need some medical attention over here,” he voiced brought them back to reality. A nurse rushed over with a gurney and he placed her on it gently. Carlisle followed the fast paced rolling table until a doctor stopped him.

“I’m sorry, Carlisle, but I can’t let you go any further,” Dr. James said frowning slightly, “But you’ll be the first person to know how the surgery goes.”

“That’s fine,” Carlisle nodded sitting in one of the waiting area chairs.

“She’s going to be okay,” Alice whispered from beside him; Jasper left them alone going to a patient’s room.

“You’re Jasper right,” Jesse asked looking away from the window to the door.

“Yes and you’re Hazel’s brother right,” Jasper replied pulling up a chair beside his bed.

“Is there something you needed?”

“I wanted to let you know that we found Hazel. She was admitted a few moments ago,” Jasper said catching his attention.

“Is she okay,” he asked sitting up trying to get out of bed.

“Honestly no but she’s alive.” Jesse sighed in frustration putting his head in his hands.

“Why are you here then,” he asked finally looking up.

She wouldn’t have wanted you to worry. You mean a lot to her and I know she means the world to you,” Jasper’s southern voice came out thick and soft. He then got up to leave having nothing else to say.

“You know,” Jesse muttered to Jasper before he could leave the room, “Your family is different from how the media portrays vampires.” Jasper froze his eyes widening, “W-what-”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Major Jasper Whitlock.”

“How did you find out?”

“Research… I had to make sure my baby sister was safe. I didn’t stop it because I know you and your family only feed on animals.” Jesse had a smirk on his face as he relaxed on the stiff hospital bed.

“Why did you let her some around us then,” Jasper asked finally turning to look at Jesse.

“Because I saw how much you care for her; how much your family cares. What kind of brother would I be if I took that away? She hasn’t been happy like this since before mom died.” Jasper nodded once again not knowing what to say. He quietly left making his way to Carlisle.

“Has she come out of surgery yet,” he asked taking a seat.

“No,” Carlisle’s gentle voice replied, “But I’m hoping she’s not as bad as she seemed.”

“Jesse knows,” Jasper said after a moment of silence.

“Knows what?”

“That we’re,” he paused before whispering to Carlisle in a volume only he could hear, “vampires. He’s not mad though. He said Hazel’s hasn’t been this happy in a long time.” Carlisle smiled putting his son’s knee.

Heavy knocks on the Clearwater’s door woke them in the early morning hours. Stumbling

out of bed Harry, followed by Sue, crept down stairs before opening the door.

“Can I help you,” Harry asked politely through his half sleep state.

“I just thought you should know we found Hazel and she is currently at Forks Hospital in surgery,” Emmett answered.

“You found her,” Sue asked rhetorically before continuing, “Where?”

“Bastard had her in a concrete covered box.”

“Mom… Dad what’s going on,” Seth called from his place near the bottom of the stairs interrupting them.

“Nothing sweetie; go back to sleep,” Sue said softly. When she and Harry turned back to face Emmett all they saw was an open door. Emmett did the same routine with the rest of the wolves that helped before crossing back into vampire territory to be with Carlisle at the hospital.

“Heard anything yet,” he asked sitting next to Rose, who had arrived moments before. She shook her head solemnly causing her husband to sigh.

Almost two hours and, roughly, thirty minutes into their wait the doctor exited the O.R. heading towards them. Everyone perked up a little upon seeing him.

“Is everything okay,” Carlisle asked shooting up from his seat.

“Yes, we were able to stabilize her and at the moment she’s in a room sleeping off the anesthesia,” Dr. James replied.

“What was wrong with her,” Edward asked.

“She was suffering from hypothermia, dehydration, multiple infected cuts, severe nerve damage to her wrists, a broken hand, several broken and cracked ribs, damage to the lining of her throat, second degree burns, a fractured eye socket,” he paused looking at the pale family letting out a shaky breath before continuing, “internal bleeding, and she was raped. Quite frankly I’m surprised she’s still alive.”

“Doctor James,” a nurse called, “The woman with red hair that you just operated on is awake.” Dr. James’ face mirrored the shock that laced the nurse’s words.

“Excuse me,” he said turning in a hurry rushing off to her room.

A relieved smile made its way to Charlie’s lips after getting word from Edward Cullen, and confirmation from the hospital, that Hazel Green had been found. He walked into the interrogation room sitting across from Joshua Rusk, who had refused to give up his conspirator’s name.

“Look you can come in here every day for the next year and I still wouldn’t tell you anything,” Joshua broke the silence with a cocky smirk.

**  
“That’s fine but I won’t need to because we found Hazel and when she’s well enough to talk we’ll get all the information we need,” Charlie replied lackadaisically leaning forward, “And the plea bargain is off the table now. For the record I, personally, want to see you rot in federal prison for what you did to that poor young woman.” After saying those words Charlie got the satisfaction of seeing Joshua’s face pale with panic before leaving.**


	21. Chapter 21

Beep...beep...beep I groaned jutting my hand out smacking whatever was to my right. My eyelids felt heavy and I had a burning feeling in my throat. A few seconds after struggling to move the rest of my body I finally was able to crack open my eyes. Even though I couldn’t open them all the way I was still blinded by the sterile white room. Through squinted eyes I saw that I was in a standard hospital room.

“How did I get here,” I thought, “Oh yeah Carlisle found me.” A loud gasp ripped through my raw throat and chapped lips as my body started to throb. I held back tears noticing for the first time the weight on my left hand. Slowly turning my head I smiled seeing Jesse laying awkwardly in one of the hospital chairs.

“Jesse,” my voice came out as a cracked painful whisper. Squeezing his hand I watched as he groaned in his sleep shifting, before quieting down.

“Jesse” I called forcing my regular voice; blood bubbling in my throat.

“Huh? What...bacon,” he snorted sitting up half sleep. His eyes shot open when he realized I was the one that woke him, “Hazel!” He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his chest; kissing my forehead in the process.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m going to go get the doctor,” he breathed getting up and leaving. He returned a few minutes later with a man I didn't recognize; I was going it would have been Carlisle.

"Hello Miss Green I'm Dr. Dan James I was the one who operated on you," the man smiled softly. I opened my mouth to speak to him but he interrupted me, "Please don't speak. You have severe damage to the lining of your throat and I don't want you speaking until it’s healed." I nodded with a light frown adorning my lips. Jesse chuckled at me, "Don't worry he told me it'll only be for two weeks at the least; a month at the most." I made a writing motion with my hand and he seemed to understand what I meant because he went in his bag pulling out a dry erase board and marker.

Where's Carlisle? I wrote holding it up for him to read.

“Dr. Cullen went home early this morning,” Dr. Jones answered.

“He was upset that I wouldn’t let him back here.”

Why couldn’t he come back here? My face scrunched up in confusion.

“He isn’t family. Sorry hospital rules.” He held up his hands in an I’m innocent way.

Call him please

“Okay sis I’ll go do it now.” When he left the room I turned to look at the Doctor.

“I bet you’re wondering about your physical condition,” he paused glancing down at my charts, “Well I’ll start by saying you got out of surgery early this morning around twelve thirty. You were brought in at ten last night by Carlisle Cullen. You died five times of the operating table but we were able to resuscitate you.”

I don’t need to know the extent of my injuries. When will I be able to move around? I held up the board interrupting him; seeing his discomfort.

“A month, at the least, until your injuries are healed. You can move around now if you want. There wasn’t any major damage done to your legs. The only thing you have are some bruises.” I nodded not having anything else to say or ask.

“I’ll leave you to rest and I’ll send back any visitors that you get.” Once again I nodded relaxing against the bed. My back felt stiff and it hurt slightly but it wasn’t a pain like the rest of my body; no it was an I’m uncomfortable pain.

“Hazel,” a sweet southern voice that I hadn’t heard in awhile said softly interrupting the lengthy silence.

“Jasper,” I forced a smile that was weak causing him to frown. Before I could blink he was in front of me; his arms around me pulling me close to him. My back muscles relaxed as I hugged him back.

“I m-mi-ssed you so m-uch-ch,” I forced out tears coming to my eyes.

“You’re not supposed to be talking,” he said with a light chuckle; pulling back he wiped my tears away with his thumbs, “I missed you too Hazel.” He kissed my forehead laying me back against the pillows. Taking a seat next to me he took my hand in his.

Aren’t you supposed to be at school? He chuckled seeing what I wrote.

“Yes but what I’ve learned hundreds of times is not as important as being here with you.” I smiled at him Okay but I don’t want you skipping anymore school. He nodded rolling his eyes, “Yes ma’am.” Squeezing his hand I yawned suddenly feeling drained. I lifted my hand to write something but my body had other plans.

~Third Person Point of View~

Jasper sighed leaning back in the hard plastic hospital chair staring at Hazel. He had come to talk to her about what had happened but upon seeing her bruised face all that changed. The door to her room opened thirty minutes into her sleep.

“She’s asleep,” Jasper said turning his head to look at Edward.

“I’ll umm just wait then,” Edward mumbled taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed. The once comfortable silence turned tense and awkward. Jasper’s gaze turned back to Hazel who had shifted in her sleep mumbling incoherently.

“Jasper I’m sorry,” Edward said suddenly, “Please I don’t want there to be tension between us; I want it to be how it used to be.”

“We can never be how it used to be Edward. You ruined that,” Jasper’s voice was terse; he pointed to the sleeping woman between them, “This is partially your fault.”

“How exactly is this my fault? Hmm,” Edward rolled his eyes.

“If it weren’t for you leaving her that message then she and Carlisle wouldn’t have broken up and we would’ve been able to protect,” Jasper shouted losing his temper.

“H-hey,” Hazel’s cracked voice startled them.

“Hazel-,”

“P-ple-ase st-op f-fight-ting,” her eyes watered and both the boys, even after being on the vegetarian diet recognized the distinct smell of Hazel’s blood. Jasper looked away sitting down he visibly flinched feeling her pain from saying that sentence alone; Edward couldn’t help but stare at her. She held his gaze tiredly before turning her attention to Jasper.

“I... w-would li-ke.... for y-y-you,” she paused feeling the burning of her throat and trying to hide how much pain she was truly in, “to l-lea-ve u-us. I-I need to t-talk-k to Edward a-al-lone.” Jasper was about to protest but she gave him an intense look and he left.

~Hazel’s Point of View~

“I’m not supposed to be talking so I’ll make this simple and short. I never cheated on Carlisle. I love him; I love all of you. And I knew Esme had hurt all of you and I would never betray any of your trust like that. I forgive you for everything you’ve done to me. I don’t judge you of hate you because of it Edward. I don’t even need to know why. I love you and all your siblings like you are my own and we all make mistakes; you made a mistake and I forgive you The question is: can you forgive yourself,” I forced my words to come out without a stutter causing to blood to bubble in my throat like lava in an erupting volcano. It was like having Strep while having sharp rocks, glass, and sand paper jabbing me. But I swallowed it down not wanting the full extent of my pain to be seen. I turned my face to the side allowing a tear to slide down my cheek.

“Thank you,” I heard him say. I nodded keeping my head turned. Cold air passing me and the click of the door closing told me he left. When I was sure he was gone I let the tears come down my face. They were slow and fell on after the other in big globs. I lay back closing my eyes. I wanted- no needed Carlisle. He was the last thing I thought about as I drifted back to sleep.

“How long has she been asleep,” I heard Jesse whisper to someone.

“A few hours,” Rosalie replied, “That’s what Jasper told me.” I cracked my eyes open seeing blurry splotches of color. I heard Jesse sigh, “Carlisle’s in the cafeteria getting her water for when she wakes up.” My heart fluttered hearing his name causing the heart monitor I was hooked up to to beep loudly. Finally being able to focus my sight I saw Rosalie and my brother’s smiles. I smiled back going to sit up; Rosalie was at my side in an instant helping me prop up. She hugged me tightly making me feel loved.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said; and if she could tear up I knew she would.

“Thank you,” I mouthed.

“Oh right you can’t speak,” she frowned sitting back in her seat. A knock at the door startled me. Jesse pushed off of it and opened the door rereading Carlisle. His golden blonde hair looked dull and his eyes weren’t the topaz that I had come to love; in a sense he looked disheveled. In one hand he held a bottle of water and in the other he held my cell phone. My breath hitched and I think my heart skipped a beat as we held each other’s gaze.

“Why don’t we leave these two alone,” I heard Jesse say to Rosalie. I don’t remember hearing them leave but I just knew they were gone.

**  
“Carlisle,” I breathed ignoring the burning feeling I got. Before I could continue he was in front of me cupping my face with his hands delicately and then his lips were o n mine. I gripped one of his hands in mine kissing back. All too soon he pulled back his darkened eyes searching mine.**


	22. Chapter 22

All too soon he pulled back; his darkened eyes searching mine. The building silence was intense and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Carlisle ripped the heart monitor’s chord out of the wall.

“Hazel,” his soft smooth voice said. Hearing him say my name proved too much for the buildup of emotions and the heat of the moment caused tears to spill over and slide down my cheeks; my lip quivering. He wiped them away with his thumbs, “I’m so sorry that I didn’t let you explain. I thought I was going to lose you and I never want to be separated from you again. I realized when we were apart that you are the love of my life and I need you. I know you think you’re splitting up my family but you’re not. Hazel, that children love you; they were crushed when you went missing. Jasper and Emmett worked with the La Push wolves to try and find you. Alice went to the Denali clan to get help with Rosalie. Hell I even tortured someone just to get information about where you were. But that’s beside the point. The point is that we need you in our lives; all of us.” More tears came down as I smiled kissing him softly. I pulled back making him let go of me; looking down at my lap I tried to hide my face from him.

“I was so scared,” I choked out in a sob, “I was so scared that I wouldn’t be able to see any of you again.” He gently pulled me into a hug before I could say anything else. I cried silently into his chest gripping his shirt tightly.

“You’re not supposed to be talking,” his voice was a deep rumble in his chest relaxing me. I couldn’t help but giggle through my tears.

“What,” he asked amused.

 

“Jasper said the same thing,” the burning in my throat had become almost unbearable.

 

“He’s right,” he chuckled letting me lay back, “From this moment on no more speaking.” I rolled my puffy eyes playfully but nodded not the less. He sat in the seat Jasper had occupied and took my hand in his cold one. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Being around Carlisle filled me with this warmth that I couldn’t explain. He picked up the bottle of water that I had forgotten about and opened it holding it to my lips seeing as he had captured my hand again after opening the bottle.

 

 

Carlisle and I sat together until Dr. James came to kick him out because visiting hours were over. That night I found it hard to sleep because of the reoccurring nightmares- well memories. I almost ripped the IV out of my arm. The next morning I was up early; too early. I kept zoning out because I was so tired. I didn’t even notice the door open.

 

“You’re okay,” a familiar voice shouted scaring me. I didn’t get a chance to see who it was because they latched on to me.

 

“Seth,” Leah snapped, “She’s injured.” He pulled back rubbing the back of his neck blushing from embarrassment.

**It’s fine**  I wrote smiling fondly at them. Harry was the next one to embrace me and I have to say I’ve missed him; all of them.

 

“How are you doing Hazel,” Sue asked after everyone had taken a seat.

 

 **I’m fine** She gave me a disapproving look knowing I wasn’t fully telling the truth.

 

“Can I talk to Hazel alone please,” Harry said suddenly after a few moments of silence. Sue nodded getting up and ushering Seth and Leah out into the hall. Once they were gone I turned to Harry expectantly.

“I’m sorry Hazel. I promised to protect you and I let you down,” He was turned facing the window looking out, “When I went to Carlisle’s house to see if you were there but when you weren’t I thought you were dead. I thought Charlie was going to call me to tell me that I need to come to the morgue to identify a body.”  When he turned to look at me I could see tears running down his face. Not knowing what to say I opened my arms for him to give me a hug. I relaxed into his arms taking in his woodsy scent.

“You’re like a daughter to me, Hazel. I never want to go through that again. Please... please be careful.” I nodded kissing his cheek showing him I understand.

 

 

The next person to come visit me was Sam. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days and he looked... terrible.

 

 **What’s wrong Sam?**  My eyebrow furrowed in confusion and worry. He sighed slumping in the guest chair.

 

“I-I think that something is wrong with me Hazel,” he said running his hands through his, now, short hair.

 

**What do you mean?**

 

“I love someone else,” he said near tears. I frowned waiting for him to continue. He looked down at his hands, “Don’t get me wrong I still love Leah... but it just doesn’t feel the same. And that isn’t even the worst part Hazel. The worst part is that I’m in love with her cousin. She was here while you were gone and when I looked into her eyes I... I can’t even describe it.”

 

**You imprinted?**

 

“How do you know about that,” he looked shocked. I looked at him sheepishly **I got curious about the legends and looked online.**  He shook his head chuckling at me.

 

“What do I do Hazel?”

 

 **You already know the answer to that sweetheart.**  He shook his head.  **You have to break up with her; or you’ll end up hurting her more.**  Again he sighed nodding,, “I know.” I gave him a reassuring smile patting his back.


	23. Chapter 23

Today was probably one of the best days of my life. Today was the day I was being released from the hospital; and I could, somewhat, talk!

 

“Someone’s excited,” Jasper smirked causing me to, maturely, stick my tongue out at him.

  
“Come on Hazel let’s get you dressed,” Alice smirked helping me out of bed.

 

“Thank you,” my voice was a little bit above a whisper. She smiled leading me to the bathroom.

  
“Call if you need help,” she said handing me a pile of clothes. I nodded taking it and looking them over. She had brought me a long sleeved sweater dress that felt nice against my skin and she also had brought me a pair of flats that were black. It took me a little longer to get dressed because I was still in pain.

 

“Ready,” Rosalie asked coming in from signing me out.

 

“Yes.” Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me up incase my legs gave out. Once I was secured in the passenger seat of Rosalie’s red BMW. Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot . The ride to their house took longer than I remembered and I found myself drifting off.

 

“Hazel,” a gruff voice woke me from my sleep.

 

“Hmmm,” I mumbled not wanting to move.

 

“I got it Emmett,” I recognized Carlisle’s voice through my sleepy haze. He put one of his arms around my waist and the other went under my knees; picking me up. I lay my head on his chest inhaling his warm icy scent.

The next time I was coherent it was dark outside. I sat up surveying my surroundings. Dark blue satin sheets adorned the king sized bed that I was on and I was covered by a black quilt.

 

“Carlisle,” I called softly. Opening the door to, what I thought was, the hallway I held down a scream upon seeing him standing there, “You scared the crap out of me.” I breathed a sigh of relief calming down my racing heart.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes; he wasn’t sorry.

 

“What time is it,” I asked with a playful glare.

 

“Eight P.M.; you slept through lunch but I can make you something for a late dinner,” he replied.

 

“Yes please,” I said following him downstairs. I noticed that the kids weren’t around as I sat at the counter.

“Carlisle where are the kids,” I asked.

 

“None of them have gone hunting in the while.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I said looking down. He placed his hand under my chin making me look up at him. His golden eyes were stern causing a shudder to go through my body, “What has happened is not your fault. I never want to hear you blame yourself again.” I nodded biting my lip stammering, “O-okay.” He let go turning back to the stove. It was now that I noticed he was wearing an apron. Underneath he was wearing black slacks with a light pink, really light pink, dress shirt.

 

“What,” he asked hearing me giggle.

 

“Nothing,” I smiled shaking my head. Seeing my phone on the counter I picked it up turning it on.

 

**December 17, 2007**

**8:43 P.M.**

**13 missed calls**

**57 texts**

**104 emails**

“Oh my god,” I gasped loudly in shock.

 

“What,” Carlisle asked alarmed.

 

“It’s almost Christmas,” I looked up at him. He put his hand on his chest breathing a sigh of relief.

“What,” my face scrunched up in confusion. He shook his head, “Nothing; what about Christmas?”

“What? What about- you did not just ask me that! I need to buy gifts, send cards, I need to start designing my spring collection,” another gasp slipped through my lips as I got up from the counter’s stool, “I need to decorate.”

 

“First,” he appeared in front of me lifting me up and setting me on the counter, “You need to eat. Then we’ll deal with all of that after okay?”

 

“Okay,” I nodded. He leaned forward kissing me softly, “Good now eat.” He pulled away putting the bowl of homemade shrimp alfredo in my hands. Surprisingly it only took me about fifteen minutes to finish eating; I guess I hadn’t realized how hungry I was.

“I’m done,” I smiled carefully hopping down after setting the bowl on the counter. I sat down on the couch beside him with a goofy childish smile on my face. He playfully rolled his eyes at me; lifting his hand to my face wiping the corner of my mouth with his thumb.

 

“Now what about Christmas,” he asked.

 

“Can we decorate,” I asked my throat starting to throb in a dull pain laying my legs across his lap.

 

“Is that what you want,” he asked again. I nodded laying my head on his shoulder, “I want us to…never mind.”

 

“What, you want us to what Hazel. Tell me,” he implored rubbing my lower back softly.

 

“To be like a family,” I whispered turning a dark shade of red from embarrassment. He chuckled softly kissing the top of my head.

 

“I think that is a wonderful ide darling.” I smiled pressing my lips to his cool neck.

 

 

 

 

“Alice Rosalie,” I sang in a cheery voice a wide smile on my face. They were before me in a few seconds.

 

“Yes,” Alice’s smile matched my own.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“Help with what,” Rosalie asked eyebrow raised.

 

“Decorating the house for Christmas,” I squealed with delight.

 

“Really,” Alice asked shocked. I nodded nearly bouncing.

 

“I trust both of you because of your sense of style to get the decorations,” I said before walking into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

 

“Hey Hazel,” Emmett greeted coming in from outside.

 

“Just the person I needed to see,” I said after biting into my jelly covered toast.

 

“What do you need to see me for?”

 

“I need you to go pick me the best Christmas tree you can find.” His face lit up with a childlike glow.

“Take Edward and Jasper with you,” I called after him. Remembering I had something to do I shoved the rest of my toast in my mouth before dashing upstairs to Carlisle’s study.

 

“Come in,” he called before I could knock.

 

“I’m going to Seattle okay,” I said coming in. He looked up from his papers worry etched into his angelic features.

 

“Are you sure you want to go today? Are you taking anyone,” he asked.

 

“No but I’ll be fine.” He opened his mouth to rebuttal but I stopped him by pressing my lips to his.

“If anything happens you will be the first person I call. But I really need to go alone,” I whispered pulling away. He sighed reluctantly nodding.

“Thank you.” Kissing his cheek I left quickly grabbing my keys. Apparently they brought my car over here. My blue conversed squeaked against the polished hard wood floors. On my way to Seattle I stopped by my house to get my purse, wallet, and car charger.

 

 

When I arrived in Seattle I couldn’t help but smile at the atmosphere I had grown to miss from New York. The first place I stopped was Maggie’s Jewelry Store. I knew Maggie personally because she had done some of the jewelry that my models had worn for my design books.

 

“Welcome to Maggie’s what can I d- HAZEL,” she screamed coming around hugging me.

 

“Hey,” I giggled hugging her back. Maggie stood at about five foot two and had golden blonde hair with bluish grey eyes.

 

“Are you okay? The police,” she paused looking around before taking my arm pulling me to her office, “The police called me asking if I knew where you were.” I nodded forcing a smile, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, Hun? You know you can trust me right?” She sat at her desk looking at me intently. I sat across from her.

 

“Yeah I’m sure but I want to cash in a favor.”

 

“Sure what?”

 

“I need six pieces of jewelry made with this crest on it,” I asked sliding a piece of paper with the crest on it.

 

“Do you want them all the same or different,” she asked picking up the paper and staring at it.

 

“Three of them I want on leather wrist bands; the sizes for them are on this paper. One of them I want on a necklace with a long chain, another as a choker style, and, lastly, a silver male ring which size is also on the paper,” I replied.

 

“When do you need it by,” she asked after a moment’s pause.

 

“Can you have it shipped to my house by the twenty first? I want it to be a Christmas gift for my umm,” I blushed glancing down at my hands, “Boyfriend and his family.”

 

“Okay I can do that,” she smiled knowingly at me, “Is there anything else you need?”

 

“Actually I was wondering if you would like to have your jewelry in another show for me. I got accepted to model my designs at the wedding dress exposé here. I would really love if your jewelry were on my collections.” She squealed, “Really?” I nodded smiling. She replied, “Yes yes a thousand times yes.” As if I had proposed to her. After talking with her I did some more shopping before deciding that I had given Carlisle enough stress for one day.

BY the time I got home (Carlisle’s house) it was late; around eleven thirty. Turning off the car I locked it as I made my way to the door. Before I could knock Carlisle had already opened it pulling me into his arms.

 

“I’m fine Carlisle,” I smiled hearing him breathe into my hair.

 

“When was the last time you’ve taken you’re medicine,” he asked closing the door behind us.

 

“Umm yesterday,” I mumbled sheepishly.

 

“You know you have to take them every day Hazel,” he said going into Doctor mode.

 

“I know but they taste nasty and chalky,” I pouted stretching out on the couch. He chuckled setting a glass of water in my hands with two big white pills before lifting up my legs and setting them in his lap as he sat beside me. Groaning I gave him my best puppy dog face. In return he gave me a pointed look that left no room for arguing. Begrudgedly I took the pills with big gulp of water. I glared playfully at him, “You suck.”

 

“I know,” he chuckled again kissing my forehead.

 

 

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It’s CHRISTMAS,” I squealed with a stupid grin on my face. Running down stairs I nearly slipped and fell once I had hit the bottom if it hadn’t been for Emmett.

 

“Hi,” I giggled standing up straight to hug him, “Merry Christmas.” Letting go I looked around wondering where everyone else was.

 

“Jasper needed to go hunting, Alice and Rosalie went to get the presents, and Edward is with Carlisle in the kitchen,” Emmett said.

 

“How did you-.”

 

“Alice told me you’d ask.”

 

“Oh okay,” I smiled skipping off to go find Carlisle. Once in the kitchen I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

 

“Good morning,” he said a smile in his voice.

 

Good morning,” I cheerily replied. Pulling back I let my arms hang loosely around him. He turned around looking down at me.

 

“The house looks great,” he complimented pecking my lips.

 

“You think so,” I asked turning around to look at the house. Near the corner next to the floor to ceiling windows was a tall tree that was decorated from head to toe with silver and blue decorations and at the top was a big silver star that I had struggled to lift up the night before while perched on Emmett’s shoulders. The color scheme was, of course, silver and blue. Alice had gotten fake snow to go on the mantle and around the tree. Rosalie, with the help of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, had gotten glass bulbs that had either a blue ball or a silver ball in it that hung from the ceiling along with lights. Around the edge of the door and window frames were lights. On the coffee table and counter was a deep clear glass bowl that held black, silver, and blue bulbs of various sizes.

 

“You did a wonderful job pulling all of this together,” he kissed me once more before turning back to the stove. I turned around finding Edward, who was leaned against the counter looking uncomfortable.

 

“Edward, good morning and merry Christmas,” I said walking over to him and kissing his cheek embracing him.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too,” he hesitantly hugged me back.

 

“Shit,” I pulled away rushing over to my keys.

 

“What? What’s wrong,” Carlisle asked while Edward’s eyes had widened thinking he had done something wrong.

 

“I need to get the presents from my house,” I said making my way to my slippers.

 

“Why are they at your house,” Edward asked confused.

 

“Because some people, Emmett, like to snoop through things, Emmett, like a three year old, Emmett,” I giggled hearing Emmett protest before opening the front door and sprinting through the snow to my car. After speeding to my house (don’t tell Carlisle)and picking up all the stuff I got and rushing back I hurried inside hunching over; my chest heaving.

 

“You okay,” Rosalie asked amused. I nodded giving her a thumbs up and a smile. After regaining my breath I brushed my hair out of my face, “Can you guys get the presents out of the car please?”

 

“Sure,” she smiled leaving with Alice and Emmett to get the stuff. Carlisle placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me once I had sat on the couch. I scarfed down the food like I hadn’t eaten in days just so I could get to opening the presents.

 

“If you don’t slow down you’ll choke,” he sighed shaking his head at me. I gave him a triumphant smile after shoveling the last of the toast into my mouth. Chugging the small glass of orange juice my face scrunched up and I held my head, “Brain freeze.”

 

“At least you didn’t choke,” he said under his breath.

 

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly blushing, “I really love Christmas.”

 

“Time for presents,” Alice clapped getting up quickly, at a human pace, and handing a present to me, “This is from me.” Being the child I am I ripped into the wrapping paper after admiring how beautifully wrapped it was. A soft smile appeared on my face as I held the antique comb.

 

“Alice it’s beautiful,” I said lightly running my fingers over the simple designs.

 

“It is the only thing I have from my human life; I don’t remember how I got it,” Alice explained.

 

“I…I can’t take this from you,” I said trying to hand it back to her.

 

## “No,” she denied pushing my hands away, “I want you to have it.” I set down the item delicately and threw my arms around her, “Thank you.” The rest of their gifts followed in a similar fashion. Jasper had given me a necklace that used to be his mother’s, Rosalie had given me a vintage jewelry set, Emmett had given me a 2008 Bugatti Veyron that was white, Edward had given me his signed copy of _The Great Gatsby_ , and Carlisle told me that he wanted to give me his present last.

 

“Okay,” I smiled stacking my gifts up before bringing over theirs, “I didn’t really know what to get you guys so I brainstormed for a while and finally I came up with this.” As I spoke I passed each one of them a cherry wood box that varied in size.

“Now open them,” I said barely able to hide how anxious and excited I was.

 

“Oh my,” Alice gasped almost too softly for me to hear.

 

“Do you like it,” I whispered almost too scared to ask looking around at their faces. Rosalie was staring at her necklace opening and closing her mouth not knowing what to say, Jasper’s eyes seemed to darken as if they were blurred, Edward’s face held nothing but shock while Emmett’s held the glow of a child who had gotten the newest toy car, and Carlisle’s head was down as he fingered his new ring so I wasn’t able to see his face.

 

“I love it,” Rosalie cut in after a few moments of silence slipping the necklace over her head to let it rest gently on her chest. Jasper had helped Alice put on her choker. I jumped when Emmett blindsided me by wrapping his massive arms around me.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered kissing my cheek.

 

“I saw the crest in Carlisle’s office and I noticed none of you had anything to wear with the crest on it so I figured why not jewelry,” I stuttered nervously, “Do you like yours Edward?”

 

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever received,” he said hugging me after Emmett let go. I smiled brightly hugging him back.

 

“And I know that it’s super cheesy but the rest of the boxes are filled with clothes, shoes, and pajamas because what kind of Christmas would it be without pajamas,” I shrugged. They laughed shaking their head at my logic.

 

“Hey,” Carlisle called getting my attention as I started cleaning up the discarded wrapping paper, “I still haven’t given you my gift.”

 

“Sorry,” I blushed sitting back down. He shot me a dazzling smile before sitting next to me.

 

“Hazel like you I had trouble trying to find the perfect Christmas gift. I mean there would have been no point in getting you shoes or clothes because you already have that and nothing I bought could have been better than what you already have or design. You would think for a three hundred sixty one year old vampire that it would be easy to think of something but it wasn’t especially because I wanted it to come from the heart,” he paused letting out a shaky breath; I put my hand on his arm squeezing it gently, “From the moment I met you Hazel I was hooked, after our first date I knew I had to have you, and after getting you back from Alaska I knew I never wanted to let you go. So with all that said I have one question to ask you; Hazel will you marry me?” He slipped a blue square box getting down on one knee in front of me. A gasp slipped through my lips as I put my hand over my mouth; my eyes watering. Realizing I hadn’t given him an answer I through my arms around his neck throwing myself at him, “YES! I would love to marry you! A THOUSAND times YES!” He pulled back so he could put the ring on my finger. Before I could pull my hand away he slipped another ring on my pinky. It had a thin silver band with an antiqued look to it and on top was the Cullen crest.

 

“I love you,” I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him.

 

“I love you too Hazel,” he said against my lips before kissing me back his hands resting on my hips.


	24. Chapter 24

“Come on Jesse pick up your phone please its really important,” I all but screamed into my phone as I slipped on my heeled black lace up ankle boots. After button up my white winter coat I kissed Carlisle’s cheek, “I’ll be back soon I’m going to the Rez.”

“See you soon love,” he nods turning back to his book. I grabbed my keys and left shortly after. The ride there was quick and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Exiting my camaro I practically skipped up the step leading to the Clearwater home. I knocked on the door rubbing my hands together.

“Coming,” I heard a voice I didn’t recognize call. The door opened revealing a tall tan skinned woman who looked about Sam’s age.

“Umm can I help you,” she asked confusion written all over her face.

“I’m here to see Harry, Sue, Seth, and Leah,” I replied shifting to keep warm. She reluctantly nodded moving aside so I could come in, “They’re in the living room.”

“Thanks,” I smiled heading that way, “And Merry Christmas.”

“Hazel,” Seth shouted seeing me enter the room.

“Seth,” I giggled as he jumped up hugging me, “Merry Christmas.” I kissed his cheek before moving on to Leah.

“It’s good to see you up and about Hazel,” Sue smiled as I got to her.

“Wait...Hazel as in Hazel Green,” the teen whose name I had yet to get asked astounded.

“That’s me,” I replied after greeting Harry.

“I love your clothes! I have this sweatshirt that you designed it’s grey and shows one shoulder,” she excitedly rushed out.

“Oh yeah you mean the one with spike on the shoulder that’s covered,” I nodded.

“How do you know her Uncle Harry?”

“She’s a family friend and cousin is a soon-to-be model for her,” he said to her before turning to me, “Hazel I would like you to meet Emily Clearwater my niece, EMily this is Hazel as you know.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” I hugged her kissing her cheek.

“What’s up Hazel? Did you need something,” Leah asked.

“I’m here for two reasons. 1. I have presents for you guys and 2. I have big news. So first lets get the presents out of the way.” It didn’t take long for me to get the five boxes out of my car trunk.

“Here,” I said heading them their gifts then setting the last one on the coffee table.

“Hazel you shouldn’t have,” Sue said taking out the check for fifty thousand dollars.

“I wanted to though. You two have done so much for me and I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“But what am I supposed to use it on?”

“It’s for when you and Harry go on vacation,” I replied taking off my coat.

“We don’t have that type of money,” Sue shook her head.

“Harry,” I said looking at him, “Open your gift please.”

“Holy shit,” Harry whispered after opening the box.

“Harry,” Sue scolded. All he did in response was hand her the box.

“Mom...dad what is it? What’s in the box,” Seth asked excitedly.

“Hazel paid for a two week vacation in Orlando for us,” Sue’s voice shook as she spoke.

“Thank you, she whispered hugging me tightly.

“I’m glad you like it,” I hugged her back. Before I knew it Harry had replaced her bringing me to his chest just and tight as Sue had.

“Leah what’s you get,” I heard Seth ask.

“Clothes and car keys,” she said.

“She bought me passes to Wild Waves,” Seth shoved the passes in her face excitedly.

“That’s great Seth,” she forced a smile, “I’m going to my room.” With that she got up and left. I looked after her with a slight frown on my face.

“So what’s the big news you wanted to tell us,” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

“Oh,” I blushed lightly holding out my left hand.

“Hazel is that what I think it is,” Sue asked cutting me off from finishing and took my hand in hers to get a closer at my ring.

“Yes! Carlisle proposed this morning!” I blushed harder biting my lip as I tried to guage their reactions.

“Congratulations,” Harry stuttered out surprised.

“It’s huge,”Emily gawked. Sue pulled me into another bone crushing hug, “This is so exciting! I’m so happy for you Hazel.”

“Thank you,” I hugged her back once more. After getting a hug from Harry I discreetly slipped away going upstairs.

“Leah,” I called knocking on her door softly.

“Come in,” she said softly.

“Are you okay,” I asked opening the door. She shook her head looking down at her hands. I sighed shutting the door behind me and sitting on her bed, “What’s wrong hun?”

“I think Sam’s cheating on me,” she whispered a tear slipping down her tanned cheek. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my chest rubbing her back soothingly, “Sam’s going through some....changes right now and he’s having a hard time. He just needs a little space is all.” SHe nodded and I wiped her tears away after taking her face in my hands.

“Okay.”

“I have to go now but if you need me for anything just call or text and I’ll be here.”  She nodded once more and I left bidding my good byes to the rest of the Clearwater family. Before returning home I stopped by Sam’s house, the Black’s, and the Ateara’s.

**  
  
**

It had been exactly one week since Carlisle proposed making it New Year’s Day. The previous night I had been at a bonfire on the Rez making me a little tired. I lounged on the couch watching Edward and Jasper play chess while ROsalie and ALice looked through fashion magazines. Carlisle was in his study and my legs were stretched across Emmett’s lap, he was watching baseball.

“Hazel its hard to concentrate when you keep asking questions,” Edward groaned playfully throwing a glare my way before glancing back at the board.

“Sorry,” I giggled, “Its just so intense and I never really learned how to play chess.” Jasper’s castle took Edward’s horse.

“This is a knight not a horsey,” Edward chuckled holding up the black horse piece, he then picked up the castle, “And this is the rook.”

“Okay,” I nodded my face scrunching up in curiosity. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice freese as she was turning the page.

"What is she doing here," Edward spat in a tone I hadn't heard since before I was kidnapped.

"Who," I asked looking between the two.

"Carlisle," Alice called slightly panicked. He was before us dressed in black slacks and a black v-neck sweater, the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

"What is it Alice," he was worried; I could hear it in his voice.

"She's here." His face fell causing his worry lines to deepen. I got up coming to his side and taking his hand in mine squeezing it lightly.

"Carlisle what's going on? Who's here?"

"I am," a voice from behind me said.


	25. The Final

I sighed looking out the window I sat next to.

“Who was that woman,” I thought taking a sip from my coffee cup. After finishing off my drink I set the cup down letting out a sigh of frustration. “What is going on?” I bit my lip fiddling with my engagement ring. The moment  that woman had arrived Carlisle whisked her away. They all knew who she was but wouldn’t utter a word about her. “Was she Esme? If so what does she wan-” I was cut off by my trying to serenade me with Lips of an Angel.

“Hello,” I asked.

“Is this Hazel Green,” a male voice asked.

“Yes this is she... Is there something wrong?”

“This is Deputy Corbin we need you to come down to the station because we have a suspect in custody, in regards to you case,” the man replied.

“N-now,” I asked my breath hitching.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” I hung up setting my phone in my lap. Subconsciously I rubbed my wrists. Wanting to get this over with I sighed getting up and slipping on my black flats and buttoning up my cadigan. I didn’t feel like dealing with the problem upstairs but nevertheless I went to Carlisle’s office. Politely, I knocked on the door.

“Come in,” I heard him call, hints of anger prickling his voice. Hesitantly, I opened the door coming to stand in front of his desk. Carlisle was standing, his hands planted firmly on the desk; his face coated in anger. The woman was also standing and she looked just as angry as he did. She had honey brown hair and had defined bone structure in her face. She stands at a height around 5”6 and her body was adorned in black skinny jeans, a tight red long sleeved shirt that, in my opinion, showed way too much cleavage, and blood red stilettos. I glanced at Carlisle removing my stare from the woman.

“I umm I was just letting you know that I got a call from the station about ummm what happened a few months ago,” I blushed looking down.

“Mmm,” the woman said taking a step toward my and sniffing my hair, “Don’t you just smell divine.” She licked her red lips smirking.

“Esme,” so I was right this is Esme, “Leave her be.” The woman pouted glaring at Carlisle, a look he gladly returned. She let out a huff looking away after a few moments. “Do you want me to with you?”

“Y-you don’t have to. You seem ummm busy,” I mumbled finding the dark cherry wood of the desk interesting. Cold fingers under my chin forced me to look up; he was standing before me  with that gentle smile, that I had become used to seeing, on his lips as he let out a light hearted chuckle, “I am never too busy for you, Hazel.” He kissed my lips softly before taking my hand.

“We will continue this when I get back Esme,” Carlisle said not even sparing her a glance. He guided us out of his office down the stairs. He was about to leave but I stopped him.

“Carlisle.”

“Yes,” he asked turning to me.

“You need a jacket,” I said looking at him confused, “Are you okay?” He nodded getting out a black coat from the coat closet and a scarf, “I’m fine...I guess it just slipped my mind.” I opened my mouth to say something but shook my head letting it got. He grabbed his car keys heading to the garage and I followed; I guess we were taking his Mercedes. Once inside his car, and after the garage door was open, he peeled out of the drive way down the road. Even though he was acting happy and cheerful I saw right through him. I took his hand in mine kissing the back of it, “I don’t know why she’s here and I don’t need to know what you two talked about in your office but don’t let it affect you. If you do you’re giving her all the power; all the control. Show her that you doing just fine without her.” He put the car into park and let out a full blown laugh. He through his head back his whole body shaking and if he could I knew he would be l crying.

“Have I told you today that I love you,” he smiled after calming down.

“No,” I blushed biting my lip. He leaned forward pressing his comfortingly cold lips to mine as he cupped my cheek bringing me closer; returned his affection placing my hand on his.

“I love you,” he said brushing hair out of my eyes after he pulled away.

“I love you too,” I replied pecking his lips before getting out of the car.

**  
  
**

I let out a shaky sigh as Carlisle and I sat waiting for Deputy Corbin. I guess was fidgeting too much because he grabbed my hand making me look up from my lap to him.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered not wanting the prying eyes of the police station to hear, “I’ll be with you the whole time.” I nodded letting out another breath.

“Hazel Green,” a man said that walking up to us holding out his hand, “I’m Deputy Corbin we spoke on the phone.”

“Yes it’s nice to meet you,” I greeted shaking his hand.

“Likewise I just wish it was under better circumstances,” I nodded agreeing with him. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist guiding and comforting me. I leaned into his touch relaxing slightly. We followed Deputy Corbin down the hall and to the left where we came to a black door. The deputy opened the door letting me come in first; my breath hitched. There, sitting across the long  shiny black table, was the subjects of my physical and mental torture; Joshua Rusk and Vincent Green. My breath hitched as I paused feeling my heart slam into my ribcage and my wrist ache as if I was tied up yesterday. We stood there in a stare off; me staring fearfully and them glaring darkly at me. Charlie stood up blocking their view of me.

“Hazel, thank you for coming,” I nodded keeping my composure on the outside but having a panic attack on the inside, “Please have a seat.” Without a word I sat on across from my tormentors keeping my gaze on the table. Carlisle took a seat next to me taking my hand in his tightly silently reassuring me that nothing would go wrong; that I was safe.

“Hazel because this was on such short notice we have provided you with a temporary legal representative,” Charlie said causing me to look up.

“That’s fine,” my voice came out strong surprising me.

“Okay,” he nodded, “First things first; do you want to press charges against Vincent Green and Joshua Rusk for the following: Aggravated Assault and battery, Assault with a deadly weapon, Harassment, Kidnapping, Rape, Sexual assault, Sexual harassment, Stalking, and Attempted murder?”

“Yes.”

“Now do you Mr. Rusk and Mr. Green; confess to these charges? If so we will need a full detailed written confession and that, also, means you take the plea bargain and get the minimum of ten years in prison with the possibility of parole. If not then you take your chances in court,” Charlie said spreading out the papers that we would all need to sign no matter which way they went. Joshua was the first to reach out to sign the plea bargain and I couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of his bandaged hand. I heard Carlisle let out a low chuckle lowering his head so his sadistic smile couldn’t be seen. Vincent stared me dead in the eye, making my heart flutter with agony and my body ache with phantom pains, smirking sadistically at me as he said, “I’ll take my chances in court, doll.” Carlisle let out a terrifyingly animalistic growl that shocked all of us; a quick flash of fear coming to Vincent’s eyes.

“I think we’re done here,” Carlisle said getting up, “Chief Swan please mail the paperwork to my office.” He took my hand helping me up and leading us out. Once secured in the passenger seat I couldn’t keep myself composed any longer. A strangled sob left my lips as the salty tears of anger cascaded down my cheeks. My head was hung and my lips were parted as I tried to force air into my panic constricted lungs.

“Hazel, Hazel look at me,” I could hear his voice but it was like he was miles away, “Sweetheart look at me.” He lightly took my face in his hands kissing me; ending my panic attack. I sniffled looking pathetically at him. “I will never let them do anything to you, okay?” I nodded burying my head in his chest.

**  
  
**

A few hours later I found myself stretched out on the couch in the living room my head on Carlisle lap as he read while the boys watched football. I groggily looked up at him smiling softly.

“Good afternoon,” he smiled softly at me leaning down and placing a soft loving kiss on my lips. I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped my lips when I heard the boys groan and Emmett say, “Get a room.” Pulling away from Carlisle I chucked a pillow at him.

“Hey!” I giggled sticking my tongue out at him.

“Well isn’t this sweet,” a woman’s voice said sarcastically. Carlisle let out a quiet groan looking up at her uninterested.

“What do you want Esme?”

“So this is the reason why you don’t want to take me back? Because of your human whore,” she stated pointing angrily at me.

“There’s only one whore I see here and that’s you,” I couldn’t stop myself from saying.

“What did you say?”

“Oh I know you heard me,” I smirked sitting up rolling my eyes at her, “Or is your age catching up with you?” She let her anger consume her launching herself at me. But what shocked all of us; especially me and her, was Edward tackling her into the wall. Their bodies made a dent as she let out an unnecessary gasp.

“E-Edward,” betrayal coated her voice like a warm blanket on a cold winter morning.

“Don’t make me do something I might regret, Esme,” Edward growled smashing her face.

“This i-is how y-you treat your m-mother,” she grunted struggling weakly against him; it was obvious she wasn’t much of a fighter.

“I only have one living mother and she’s sitting next to her fiance.” My heart swell with joy; Jasper smiled taking my hand in his.

“Esme,” I spoke up not being able to wipe the ever growing smile off my face, “It seems you are no longer needed. I suggest you leave before I let Rosalie take her frustrations out on you.” Edward released her taking a few steps back. In a flash she had me by the throat, about to take a bite, however before she could Rosalie ripped her off of me and Carlisle relieved her of one of her arms. She screamed out in pain holding her nub; Rosale kicking her out the front door with her arm before slamming the door.

“Why are you crying,” Emmett asked setting me on the couch, “She didn’t hurt you that bad did she?” I shook my head wrapping my arms around his neck, “I love you guys so much. Thank you.”

“For what?”

**  
“For giving me a family.”**


End file.
